Los Super Z
by antonia-la-loka
Summary: Los protagonistas de mi historia nunca han tenido poderes,hasta ahora, ya que un pequeño error en un laboratorio y gracias al heroismo y la amistad se lograra la creacion de un nuevo grupo de super heroes. Entra aqui y lee las locas aventuras de Los Super Z (todas las parejas) ENTREN PORFIS
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo Vidas, Tarde a Clases

"Una chica esta esperando a sus amigas frente a una compu en un..."

Cami-chan:que escribes?

Yo:Nada esperandolas,aproposito donde estan Phany y Jek

Pha/Jek:aqui estamos

Yo:por fin llegaron,justo a tiempo para presentar la historia

Jek:pues hagamoslo

Phany:estoy lista

Chami-chan:esta historia la preparo Antonia la loka

Jek:para todos los fans de las ppgz y los rrbz

Phany:con el apoyo de todas nosotras

Yo:las ppgz y los rrbz no me pertenecen y los mas seguro nunca lo haran,solo me pertenece la trama y Brat y Brushy

Cami-chan:sabemos que nuestra amiga escribe mucho pero por favor leanlo completo

Jek: y por favor dejen reviews

Todas: QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

CAPITULO 1

En una habitacion un poco desordenada,donde el color rosa predomina al igual que las envolturas de chocolate,se puede ver a una chica de cabello naranja y ojos rosados (¡si! rosados),esta levantadose de su cama y limpiandose el chocolate de la cara

-MOMOKO APURATE O LLEGARAS TARDE A LA ESCUELA

-Ya voy mama -dijo con pereza hasta que vio que el reloj marcaba las 7:30 y ella entraba a las 8:00.

Se levanto de golpe y entro al baño para salir en 10 segundos(record mundial) bañada, peinada y vestida, se habia puesto una falda rosada por encima de la rodilla, una camiseta manga larga blanca con franjas rosadas en las mangas y un corazon en medio y obviamente su caracteristico e inseparable, moño rojo. Bajo las escaleras y beso a su hermana en la frente.

-Como estas Kuriko?

-Bien Momoko emocionada por ver a mi admirador secreto, me prometio que este año se presentaria ante mi

-¡Que bien!- dijo mientras se sentaba en el comedor a comer -me pregunto quien sera-

****** En la otra parte de la ciudad******

\- Dai este año te toca despertar a tu hermana- dijo una tierna señora de ojos y cabello verde agua

\- Pero mama no quiero morir -replico Dai un muchacho de cabello verde oscuro en puntas y ojos del mismo color

\- HAZLO-

\- OK-

\- Ka..kao...kaoru , despierta- dijo Dai mientras miedosamente abria la puerta y casi se infarta al ver a su hermana vestida y viendo television. Se tiro encima de la chica y le grito-¿QUIEN ERES TU Y QUE DIABLOS HAZ HECHO CON MI HERMANA?-luego sintio como un puño le rompia el cartilago de la nariz

-No te ilusiones Dai solo me levante temprano para hacer la tarea que tenia que hacer en vacaciones- dijo la pelinegra de ojos esmeralda de mala gana, vestia una camiseta negra con encima una jaketa verde que combinaban con sus shorts amarillos y sus tenis blancos y una gorra verdi-negra

-Mi nariz ,mi perfecta nariz ,haz arruinado mi perfil griego-lloriquio Dai mientras limpiaba la sangre de su nariz

-Ay ,no exajeres ,estaba arruinado desde que naciste, ahora vamos o llegare tarde a la escuela- se burlo Kaoru mientras agarraba su mochila y salia de su desordenada y verde habitacion

*******En otra parte de la ciudad******

Una chica rubia y de ojos celestes esta terminando de desayunar, lleva puesto un vestido azul hasta la rodilla de tirantes con un sueter manga larga rosado pastel y unas zapatitos blancos

\- Abuelita me tengo que ir a la escuela, nos vemos luego- dijo la dulce chica llendo hacia la puerta

\- Miyako no olvidas algo?-dijo la ancianita sonriente

-Como que abuelita?-

-Como tu mochila querida! - dijo la ancianita desapareciendo en la cocina

-¡Oh que distraida estoy hoy!- se auto-regaño miyako corriendo hacia su en una habitacion celeste muy ordenada ,agarro su mochila y se fue

****** En otra parte de la ciudad ... y no la mas bonita*****

En un edificio abandonado ,se puede ver a dos chicos durmiendo placidamente, encima de un colchon viejo. Uno es rubio y de ojos azules y se nota la inocencia en su cara, esta vestido con unos pantalones de color caqui, una camisa blanca manga larga y encima un chaleco sin mangas azul que hace juego con sus tenis del mismo color ; el otro chico es peli negro y de ojos verdes,es bastante palido y lleva puesto unos jeans negros ajustados,una camiseta verde sin mangas y encima una jaketa de cuero negra y unos combers verdes.

De pronto entra corriendo un chico peli rojo y de ojos rojos ,llevaba puesto unos jeans azules rasgados ,una sudadera roja, unos tenis blancos con rojo, y una desgastada gorra roja, llevaba en su mano izquierda una bolsa llena de frutas y con la derecha se sostine el pecho,esta agitado como si hubiera corrido una larga distancia

-¡DESPIERTEN PAR DE VAGOS!- grito el pelirojo

los dos chicos saltan del colchon por el susto y no se veian muy felices

-BRICK casi me matas ,pense que era un guardia que venia a echarnos-

-Butch tiene razon, se que nos tienes que despertar pero ¿tienes que ser tan grosero?- dijo el rubio mientras se estiraba un poco

-Boomer deja de comportarte como una niña una vez en tu vida y agradece que traje el desayuno- dijo Brick un poco molesto

-Enserio?gracias bro,no comiamos desde antier- dijo Butch con estrellas en los ojos

-Es mi deber como trillizo mayor robar la comida-dijo Brick mientras sacaba las frutas de la bolsa -ahora coman y alistense-

-Alistarnos para que?- pregunto Boomer mientras pelaba una naranja

-Para que mas, para la escuela- dijo Brick como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¿QUE ERA HOY?- gritaron Butch y Bommer mientras cojian algunas frutas, las guardaban en sus mochilas y salian corriendo hacia la escuela

-OIGAN ESPERENME PAR DE INGRATOS- lloriquio Brick estilo chibi mientras el tambien salia corriendo

******* En otra(los harte con esta frase) parte de la ciudad*****

Se podia observar en un laboratorio/casa con aspecto de guarderia a un chico de unos 8 de cabello negro bien peinado y ojos del mismo color tenia puesto una camisa azul y unos shorts negros ademas de una bata blanca y sus zapatos negros bien lustrados .Se ve muy nervioso y entre sus manos sostiene una caja de chocolates

-¿Que pasa Ken?-pregunto un señor igualito al niño pero obviamente mas alto mientras tomaba una taza de cafe en el comedor

-Papa- hoy me le voy a declarar a Kuriko- dijo el niño con seriedad - y que tal si me rechasa o si no soy su tipo o si ...

-¡Ken!- interumpio el hombre con una sonrisa

-¿Si profesor? -

-todo va a salir bien ademas es el primer dia de escuela y le dijiste que te le ibas a declarar ,no cuando-dijo el profesor alborotandole el cabello a ken

\- tiene razon profesor yo puedo hacerlo,yo soy fuerte, yo ...

-¿Hola Ken como estas?- dijo un perro robot

-Hola Poochi,pero ¿por que hoy todos me interumpen?-

DIN DIN DIN DIN(sono la alarma del reloj)

-oh ya me tengo que ir los veo luego-dijo ken mientras cojia su mochila y desaparecia por la puerta

******En la ultima otra parte de la ciudad*****

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que no-

-Que si, espera... oh rayos- dijo un chico de cabello cafe despeinado, y ojos color miel mientras hacia un puchero,vestia una camisa blanca con chaleco mangas largas amarillo, unos pantalones cafes y unos zapatos bien lustrados del mismo color

-Ja, ¿ves? siempre gano- dijo una chica de cabello avellana amarrado en dos trenzas y ojos cafes mientras que agarraba la ultima tostada que habia en el plato, llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo de tirantes con un cinturon blanco, unas medias cafes y unas balerinas blancas

-Brushy,recuerdame ¿por que eres mi mejor amiga? y ¿por que te envito a desayunar?- dijo el ahora sonriente chico, mientras que guardaba unos cuadernos en su mochila

-...

-Brushy-

-...

-BRUSHY-

-Ah...que ...decias algo Brad?

-No nada,ahora vamonos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela- dijo Brad mientras se montaba en su skate y salia de la casa

-Ok pero esperame- dijo Brushy mientras se montaba en su monopatin y salia por la puerta

***** En la entrada de la escuela*****

-Momoko,llevamos esperando 2 horas,Kaoru no llegara a tiempo- lloriquio al estilo chibi Miyako

-Miyako,solo llevamos esperando 2 minutos- regaño la peliroja - ademas ahi viene-

Se veia a Kaoru llendo en direccion a las chicas,hasta que ...PLAF, Butch venia corriendo y la choco

-OYE ESTUPIDO FIJATE POR DONDE VAS- Dijo aun en el suelo, Kaoru

-¡¿YO!? TU DEBERIAS TENER MAS CUIDADO BRUJA- regaño Butch sobandose un chichon

-BRUJA? ESTAS MUERT...PLAF...- Brad no los habia visto en el suelo y tambien los choco y estaba inconsiente

-TARADO,le dare una leccion-dijo butch quitandose la Jaketa

-No Butch, fue tu culpa por quedarte en el suelo y ademas por chocar al otro chico-regaño Boomer

-¿El otro chico?- preguntaron en unisono Butch y Kaoru

-Si- dijo Boomer sin haberse acercado totalmente pero cuando lo hizo- oh perdon, eres una chica- dijo Boomer apenado viendo a Kaoru

Los ojiverdes se quedaron viendo por un momento y justo despues Butch no podia respirar por tanto que se reia y Kaoru estaba apunto de abalansarse sobre el rubio pero Miyako intervino

-Kaoru no los mates,solo cometieron pequeños errores-dijo Miyako tomandola de la mano y jalandola hacia atras casi inutilmente

-ENTONCES NO LOS MATO,SOLO LOS MANDO AL HOSPITAL- grito kaoru intentando soltarse del agarre de su amiga y el rubio solo seguia paralizado en su lugar.

De pronto vino un peli rojo y grito -¿QUE DIABLOS... ESTA PASANDO ...AQUI?- grito entre jadeos Brick viendo la escena

-Tu amigo choco a mi amiga, despues los atropello el skateboarder inconciente,tu otro amigo confundio a mi amiga con un chico y ahora mi otra amiga esta reteniendo a mi amiga para que no los mate- dijo Momoko mientras admiraba la escena mientras comia unas palomitas sacadas de quien sabe donde

-Tipico dia en mi vida, solo un error en tus calculos rosadita, no son mis amigos ,son mis hermanos- dijo cruzado de brazos Brick

-Mis condolencias-comento Momoko,cosa que hizo reir a ambos a carcajadas

-No se que estoy interumpiendo,pero creo que todos nosotros vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela- comento Brushy bajandose de su monopatin

-LA ESCUELA- grito Brad despertando y acto seguido salio corriendo sin notar la presencia de las otras personas

-LA ESCUELA-gritaron a unisono los demas mientras tambien salian corriendo.

Alex:¿Que hacen?

Cami-chan:Tu!¿que haces aqui Alex?

Alex:nada,jodiendo

Phany:seguimos con la historia?

Yo:No,eso es todo por hoy

Alex:No es justo acabe de llegar

Phany:tiene razon ¿cuando lo sigues?

Yo:bueno creo que el domingo

Jek:entonces nos vemos el domingo loka

Yo:bye

"y asi la autora quedo sola buscando inspiracion para el proximo capitulo y disculpandose con la gente que lo leyo antes que lo editara sin tantas faltas ortograficass"

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:Un regreso a clases lleno de amistad y aqui la valentia te da poder


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Yo: Hola... ¿Chicas? "la chica abrio su laptop y volvio a escribir lo que esta haciendo..."

Todas:BUUUUUUUUUU

Yo:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH

Todas:¿Te asustamos?

Yo: Ja,ja muuuuuuy graciosas,pero las perdono por hoy

Alex: Es que tardabas mucho

Phany:Si,pensamos que no ibas a venir

Jek:Y te quejas cuando nosotras llegamos tarde

Yo:Bueno,pero ya vine

Cami-chan:¿Empezamos?

Yo:¡Claro!

Todas:Las ppgz y los rrbz no le pertenecen ha esta loca,solo esta trama,Brushy y Brad

Yo:Este capitulo esta dedicado a la cumpleañera de 12 años Kira Murasaki-chan (Yumiko) y a mi hermana Milagros (señorita Mila)

Capitulo 2 "Amigos y poderes"

.

******En el salon******

.

-Oh,llegamos- Dijo Momoko mientras se arreglaba su moño.

-Y aun no ha llegado la señorita Mila- Dijo Brad con una sonrisa.

-Es nuestro dia de suerte,desayunamos y llegamos temprano a clases-Dijo Butch mientras sacaba una almohada de su mochila (ya sabemos que hara en clases).

-¿Desayunaron?-Preguntaron todos extrañados ecepto los trillizos.

-Si,bueno nuestros padres murieron,vivimos en un edificio abandonado y no siempre podemos comer por que tenemos que robar la comida,pero no importa que,siempre venimos a la escuela por que se lo prometimos a nuestros padres-Dijo sonriente Boomer mientras que todos menos sus hermanos luchaban para no llorar

-Boomer...¿Que te dije sobre contarle nuestra vida personal a gente que apenas conocemos?-Dijo Brick tranquilamente

-Que si lo hacia me ibas a dar un...ZAP...auuuu!-Dijo Boomer mientras que Brick le daba el zape mas fuerte que pudo.

-Boomer te lo mereces,miren no queremos que nos traten diferente a cualquier otra persona-Dijo Butch seriamente

-No te preocupes,no lo haremos-Dijo Miyako limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos

-Tratarte como cualquier persona eh,pues entonces despues de clases te voy a dar una paliza,como haria con cualquier persona-Dijo Kaoru viendo diabolicamente a Butch

-No,¿Por que a mi? Mejor pegale al estupido que nos atropello- Dijo Butch recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte de Brad

-Oye,sabes yo estoy de acuerdo con Kaoru golpiemos ha este imbecil-Dijo Brad sonriente

-Noooo,no importa cuanto de idiota sea una persona,no hay por que golpearla!-Dijo seria Miyako

-Miyako tiene razon,no hay que golpear al imbecil de mi hermano-Dijo Boomer sonriente y guiñandole un ojo a Brick

-Si,no es su culpa ser retrasado-Dijo Brick

-Ni tampoco tiene la culpa de ser tan feo-Comento Momoko entendiendo el juego

-¿Oigan, me estan defendiendo o ofendiendo?- dijo Butch confundido

-Las dos tonto-Dijo Brushy burlonamente, cosa que hizo reir a todos a carcajadas menos al pelinegro que tenia una cara de asesino serial planeando su proximo crimen

-¿Yo tambien puedo insultar al paliducho?-dijo una chica de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura y ojos azules muy sonriente y que estaba patinando hacia donde estaban ellos, llevaba puesto unos jeans negros,un sueter amarillo con una carita feliz estampada,unos patines amarillos con blanco y un gorro negro

-¡YUMIKO!-gritaron al unisono y con emocion Brushy y Brad

-Si, creo que soy yo-dijo la chica viendose de pies a cabeza

Brad y Brushy se abalanzaron ,abrazaron y besaron a la castaña,ella solo volteo los ojos y fue indiferentde,los demas los veian preguntandose quien seria esa chica

-Ay amiga,¿que haces aqui?-pregunto Brushy soltando a Yumiko

-Pues me mude aqui,despues del verano que pasamos, me di cuenta que no me podia separar de mis mejores amigos-Dijo muy sonriente Yumiko mientras se acomodaba su gorro

-Pues eso es genial y obvio te uniras al equipo de volley-dijo Brad animadamente

-Si,tan obvio como que no me han presentado a sus amigos-dijo Yumiko viendo con emocion los demas, le encantaba hacer nuevos amigos eso solo significaba mas diversion,mas conocimiento y mas victimas de sus bromas

-¡¿AMIGOS!?-dijieron todos asombrados

-Bueno si,ellos son sus amigos ¿no?-Dijo confundida Yumiko

-Bueno creo que ahora lo somos-dijo Momoko soriente y viendo a los demas que solo asintieron alegres

-bueno tu eres Momoko Akatsusumi,¿como se llaman tu novio y los demas?- Dijo Yumiko curiosa

-¿Mi novio?-dijo Momoko sorprendida y confundida

-Si son novios ¿no?-deijo la sonriente Yumiko señalando a Momoko y despues a Brick,que quedaron rojos como tomates

-1. solo somos amigos,2. ¿como sabes su nombre?-dijo Brick un poco confundido

-1. que lastima parecen uno para el otro, 2. lo dice en su cuaderno- dijo la chica como si fijarse en los cuadernos de la gente fuese normal

-Bueno yo soy Brick Robinson y lastimosamente ellos son mis hermanos Butch y Boomer-dijo Brick señalando a cada uno de sus hermanos que lo miraron molestos

-Bueno yo soy Kaoru Matsubara y esta rubia es Miyako Gotokuji- dijo la pelinegra mientras ponia los pies sobre la mesa

-¡Es un placer!-dijo Yumiko mientras saludaba alegremente mientras tocaba un boton que guardaba las ruedas de sus patines

-¡Buenos dias alumnos! y feliz regreso a clases- dijo una mujer de unos 25 años de cabello colocho hasta los hombros negros y ojos profundos del mismo color, vestia una camiseta de tirantes blanca con ensima una chaqueta rosada,unos pantalones blancos y unas zapatillas negras, traia entre sus manos unos libros

-¡Buenos dias señorita Mila !-dijo al unisono la clase mientras tomaban asiento y dejaban de hablar

-¿Como estan? ¿Pasaron bien el verano? ¿Espero que allan hecho la tarea?-dijo alegremente hasta que dijo lo ultimo, ya que quedo viendo a Butch y Kaoru con una mirada que hasta a ellos les causaba escalofrios

-¡La hicimos!-dijieron todos asustados,si por algo era famosa esa maestra era por ser la mas amable y a la vez estricta

-¡Que bien!,bueno ahora pasemos a los anuncios matutinos,mañana se haran las pruebas para el club de bellas artes,por lo que recomiendo hoy mismo comprar los materiales, va hacerce un test para los estudiantes que quieran recibir materias avanzadas,es en 2 semanas pero en lo personal recomiendo a los interesados estudiar desde hoy, hoy se pide que los interesados en entrar al equipo de futbol se pongan a entrenar despues de clases en la cancha

Pasaron las clases hasta que llego el receso

-Wow,esta tarde entrenare sin descanso,quiero ser por otro año capitana del equipo-dijo una emocionada Kaoru mientras que se sentaba bajo un arbol a comer junto a todos los demas

-Oye,pues tendras que dejar espacio en la cancha para que yo tambien entrene,no quiero que con tu torpeza me des un balonazo en la cara-dijo con arrogancia Butch mientras que se sentaba con la vandeja sobre las piernas

-Oiganme,si se les puede dar un balonazo en la cara a cualquiera de ustedes 2 tambien me gustaria unirme al equipo-dijo un sonriente Brad

-¿Que tal si entrenamos juntos y demostramos de que estamos hechos?-propuso Butch

-Si acepto,me servira entrenar con principiantes-dijo sonriendo Kaoru

-Pues es un hecho,despues de clases entrenamos en la cancha-dijo Brad emocionado

-Y ustedes ¿Que van a hacer despues de clases?-pregunto Brushy señalando a los demas

-¡Estudiar!-dijieron al unisono Momoko,Brick y Yumiko resibiendo una mirada extrañada de parte del resto de sus amigos

-No me digan que ustedes tambien quieren recibir clases avanzadas-dijo emocionada Yumiko

-Pues la verdad yo si,creo que ya puedo pasar a mas-dijo Brick mientras se bebia su malteada

-Igualmente,lo facil me aburre-dijo Momoko mientras terminaba su comida

-Y si...estudiamos juntos en el parque,haci nos concemos mejor y compartimos opiniones-dijo sonriente la castaña pero en el fondo tenia las intenciones de enamorar a esos dos pelirojos

-A mi me parece una buena idea-dijo Momoko

-Si,al fin y al cabo tres cabezas piensan mejor que una ¿no?-dijo Brick a lo que la otras 2 solo asintieron

-Pues entonces esta hecho,despues de clases dia de estudio en el parque-afirmo sonriente Yumiko la priemra parte de su plan completada

-¿Y ustedes que rubios?-pregunto Kaoru viendo a Boomer,Miyako y Brushy

-Creo que yo me voy a casa-dijo un poco triste Boomer mientras jugaba con la comida en su plato

-¿Estas bien hermanito?-pregunto preocupado Brick-Creo que te haria bien unirte al club de arte.

-Me gustaria...pero...no puedo-dijo aun mas triste Boomer

-¿Por que no?-pregunto seria Miyako

-No tengo para comprar los materiales de arte-dijo Boomer, lo que causo un gran silencio,aveces a los chicos se les olvidaba las dificultades que traia vivir en las calles y los demas no podian evitar sentirse tristes por ellos

-Pues...nosotras te podemos prestar el dinero-dijo Brushy poniendo su mano en el hombro de Boomer

-Enserio,por que no se los podria devolver muy pronto-dijo un poco apenado el rubio

-Claro que es enserio,para que estan los amigos si no-dijo Miyako regalandole la mejor de sus sonrisas a Boomer-Aun asi ya tenia planeado ir a comprar los materiales si quieres vamos juntos

-Me encantaria,muchas gracias-dijo Boomer abrazando a Brushy y Miyako

-Si yo tambien pensaba ir a comprar un nuevo microfono-dijo Brushy sonriente

-Pues esta hecho despues de la escuela vamos a "La Casa Arte" a comprar los materiales-dijo Boomer para luego seguir comiendo

******A unos cuantos pasos de donde se encuentran los 9 amigos******

-¡Hola Kuriko!-dijo Ken mientras que ocultaba detras de su espalda la caja de chocolates

-¡Hola Ken!,¿Que haces?-dijo la peliavellana de ojos miel

-Bueno...te queria hablar de tu admirador secreto..

-Si,no es emocionante y tan romantico,jijiji estoy tan entusiasmada-dijo Kuriko sonriente,sin notar lo nervioso que habia puesto su amigo por la interrupcion

-Bueno si...pero yo lo que queria decir ...era...que..

-Entiendo Ken-dijo sonriente la niña

-¿Enserio?-dijo el joven cientifico emocionado

-Si...entiendo que estes nervioso de que cuando lo conozca a el ya no este tanto tiempo contigo Ken,pero entiende eres mi mejor amigo y eso ni mil admiradores secretos lo podran cambiar-dijo Kuriko abrazando a su mejor amigo que estaba bastante decepcionado de que la chica que le gustaba no ubiese entendido sus sentimientos

-Entiendo...pero yo queria decirte que..DING,DING,DING-se habia acabado el receso

-Nos tenemos que ir o llegaremos tarde-dijo Kuriko agarrando de la mano a Ken y jalandolo hacia el salon de clases

******Con los 9 amigos******

Las clases pasaron rapido entre las explicaciones de la y los ronquidos de Butch y ni se dieron cuenta cuando ya era la hora de la salida y los 9 amigos se separaron en grupos de tres

******Con los estudiosos*******

-Bueno,otra vez-dijo Yumiko sentada en una banca a la par de los pelirojos con un libro de quimica en sus manos-¿A que se le llama atomicidad Momoko?

-Facil, se le llama así al subíndice colocado debajo de cada átomo en una molécula para indicar la cantidad de átomos que posee, si ese número es 1 no hace falta indicarlo-dijo Momoko sonriente-¿Brick que es un catalizador?

-Bueno mi querida rosadita un catalizador es una sustancia que se utiliza para modificar la velocidad de las reacciones químicas, tanto para que la reacción ocurra más rápido o más despacio; cada reacción tiene un catalizador específico. Los catalizadores son sustancias que se recuperan una vez finalizada la reacción química-dijo Brick con mucha seguridad en su voz-Y bueno Yumiko ¿Que es electronegativad?

-Huy dificil,pero ya lo habia leido,electronegatividad es una medida del poder de un átomo o un grupo de átomos para atraer electrones desde otras partes de la entidad molecular. El concepto fue cuantificado por numerosos autores, incluyendo especialmente a Linus Pauling y Mulliken-dijo la chica alegrandose mucho al decir las ultimas palabras

-Bueno creo que en quimica estamos listos-dijo Momoko guardando su libro en su mochila

-Si,es suficiente estudio por hoy-dijo Brick levantandose de la banca

-Bueno,que les parece si vamos por un helado,yo invitio-dijo Yumiko

-DULCES,ACEPTO-dijieron al unisono los rojos mientras se les salian las babas por pensar en dulces,cosa que le saco una pequeña risa a la castaña mientras tambien se levantaba y todos iban a la heladeria

******Con los artistas******

-¿Y que te gusta pintar?-le pregunto Miyako a Boomer mientras que eligian pinceles

-Bueno lo que esta en mi cabeza,todo lo que puedo imaginar lo pinto,pero ya se van a decir que es una idotes al igual que Butch-dijo el rubio primero feliz y luego un poco desaminado

-¡No!,lo que haces es hermoso Boomer-dijo sonriente Brushy

-Si,Brushy tiene razon eres un artista,pero yo prefiero pintar paisajes,mas si son a la luz de la luna-dijo Miyako agarrando unas pinturas

-¡Que bello! Y a ti Brushy que te gusta cantar-dijo Bommer cojiendo una caja de lapices de colores

-Pues canto y escribo pop,enrealidad mi idolo es Katy Perry-dijo mientras que quedaba viendo el techo mientras se imaginaba cantando con Katy

-Jijiji,¡esta en las nubes!-dijieron al mismo tiempo los rubios

-Perdon ¿Dijieron algo?-pregunto Brushy saliendo de su fantasia

-No nada,creo que ya tenemos todo,es tiempo de pagar-dijo Miyako llendo hacia la caja

-Si,creo que tenemos todo-dijo Boomer revisando su bolsa y las de sus amigas

-Oigan, no les gustaria exponer nustro arte,podemos ir al parquey cada uno hacer lo suyo,Boomer puedo pintar abstracto en el suelo,yo canto y Miyako tu pintas el paisaje-dijo Brushy emocionada

-¡Gran idea!-dijo Miyako cojiedo a sus amigos del brazo y arrastrandolos al parque

******Con los futbolistas******

Kaoru estaba corriendo hacia la porteria,tenia el balon en su poder y parecia que nadie se lo podia quitar,pero vino Butch y de un solo movimento la desconcentro y logro robarle el balon,ahora el era el que tenia el poder,se pocisiono,apunto,tiro y el Brad logro palarla

-Era un gol seguro viejo,eres mejor que Iker Casillas-dijo Butch mientras se limpiaba el sudor

-Gracias,ustedes 2 tampoco estuvieron nada mal,¡me la pusieron dificil!-dijo Brad quitandose los guantes

-Tiene razon,eres mejor que muchos chicos que conozco Kaoru-dijo Butch con aires de superioridad

-Y tu no eres mejor que muchas chicas que conozco,pero no estas tan mal imbecil-dijo Kaoru burlonamente mientras que bebia agua

-Bruja-dijo Butch

-Estupido-respondio Kaoru

-Maldita

-Idiota

-Marimacha

-Maricon

-Imbeciles,les molesta si interumpo-dijo Brad sonriente-Hoy es un lindo dia,les parece si nos seguimos ejercitando en el bosque

-Me parece bien,hace mucho que no voy al bosque-dijo Butch pensando en lo feliz que se sentia cuando iba al bosque

-Ah mi no me desagrada la idea-dijo con indiferencia Kaoru

-Pues cambiemonos y vamos-dijo Brad emocionado

******En la heladeria******

se podia ver a 3 amigos saliendo de la heladeria riendo y jugando cuando depronto ven a unos niños de unos 6 años

-Hay esa epoca-dijo Brick con un aire nostalgico-Yo tambien jugaba con un trompo-menciono señalando a uno de los niños

-Y para mi,mi yoyo era inseparable-dijo Momoko fijando sus ojos en una niñita

-Que cursis-dijo Yumiko sacando un abanico de su gorro

Depronto se escucha un estruendo ensordesedor, no se puede ubicar muy bien su procedencia pero ya no importa, tres rayos blancos se acercan al horizonte con direccion a los niños,tienen que actuar rapido Brick y Momoko se ponen frente a los niños y Yumiko se pone enfrente de sus amigos,cuando lo inevitable pasa los rayos los impactan,pero en vez de morir algo extraño esta pasando se estan...¡¿Transformando!?

-Hiper Blossom-grito Momoko por una razon que hasta ella desconocia,mientras su ropa cambiaba a una falda corta rosada y una camisa del mismo color encima una cahaqueta manga corta de un rosa mas claro con una p amarilla y en la cintura un extaño cinturon blanco con una piedra rosada en medio tambian con una p,traia entre sus manos un yoyo rosado

-Hard Brick-grito Brick antes de empezar con su transformacion, su atuendo consistia en un pantalon negro y una camisa con encima una chaqueta manga larga roja oscura tambien con la extraña p amarrilla y el cinturon blanco solo que en este la piedra era roja y sostenia un trompo rojo

-Cool Yumiko-grito la chica sin razon aparente para luego empezar a transformarse,tenia el mismo traje que Momoko solo que en color amarrillo,en sus manos seguia el abanico pero algo le decia que no era el mismo

-¿QUE DIABLOS PASO?-gritaron los 3 al unisono

-Si quieren saber siganme-les dijo un perro robot,¿este dia podia ser mas raro?

******En el parque******

La gente quedaba viendo asombrada a esos tres artistas y era imposible no hacerlo:en el suelo se podia ver un dragon celeste de dos cabezas hecho con tiza pastel hera hermoso,pero mas si era acompañado con la melodiosa voz de Brushy con una cancion de amistad y el lienso de Miyako parecia una fotografia del atardecer,pero esos artistas se tenian que ir cada una a su casa pero en la salida del parque pudieron ver a una pequeña niña intentendo hacer borbujas pero no sabia como

-Tengo que ayudarla un dia estuve en su lugar-dijo Miyako mirando con ternura a la niña

-Ve te esperamos-dijo Boomer mientras que jugaba con uno de sus pinceles nuevos

-¿Enserio me esperan?-dijo feliz Miyako

-Claro que si,ve-dijo la sonriente Brushy jugando con su microfono

Miyako empezo a enseñarle a la niña como se utilizaba el pompero mientras que sus amigos veian la escena con ternura,de pronto se escucha un estruendo que asusta a todos pero sobre todo a la niña que abraza a Miyako confuerza,por esto Miyako no se percata que tres rayos blancos se dirijen hacia ella Boomer y Brushy solo pueden reaccionar corriendo hacia ella y abrazandola yllegaron justo antes de quelos rayos inpactacen y en vez de inpactar los tres a Miyako inpactaron uno en cada uno

-Rolling Bubbles-esa fue la frase que Miyako pronuncio antes de empezar a transformarse tiene la misma ropa que Momoko solo que en celeste y en sus manos lleva un pompero gigante

-Smiling Brushy-pronuncio involuntariamente Brushy antes de adoptar el mismo traje que Miyako solo que en amarillo pastel,en su mano llevaba su microfono pero lo sentia cambiado

Explosive Boomer-grito Boomer antes de su muy rara transformacion, llevaba puesto el mismo traje que Brick solo que azul oscuro y en su mano sostenia el pincel solo que este estaba del tamaño del pompero de burbuja

-Me pregunto que paso-dijo Miyako extrañada y confundida cono sus amigos

-Pues entonces siganme y obtendran la repuesta-dijo Ken haciendo una seña para que lo siguiesen

*****En el bosque******

-Wow,es un lugar fascinante el bosque-dijo Kaoru admirando su entorno

-Si,es verdad-dijo Butch comiendo una manzana-¿Ha alguien le gustaria jugar tennis?

-¿Tennis?-preguntaron al unisono

-Si tennis siempre llevo una raqueta en mi mochila-dijo Butch sacando la raqueta

-Creo que pasamos-volovieron a decir al unisono Brad y Kaoru

Entrenaron y se divirtieron,Kaoru habia encontrado un martillo de juguete con el que le pegaba a Butch, pero aqui tambien hubo un estruendo y se vieron los todos para despues sentir como los rayos los inpactaban

-Strong Butch-dijo esto antes de que su ropa se transformarse en la que tambien usaban sus hermanos solo que la suya es verde oscuro,en su mano llevaba una raqueta de tennis

-Powered Buttercup-dijo Kaoru antes de darse cuenta que su ropa se transformaba en la que tambien llevabavan las otas chicas solo que su traje era verde y tenia entre sus manos un martillo gigante verde

-Happy Brad-dijo Brad antes de que la ropa que estaba huzando se hiciese como los otros trajes solo q ue el suyo era amarillo moztaza y traia entre sus manos un balon de futbol

-¿Que estupides paso?-preguntaron los 3 molestos

-Vengan y lo sabran-dijo el profesor de forma misteriosa,saliendo del bosque,ls chicos se encorbaron y empezaron a caminar

Yo:bueno eso es todo por hoy espero lo hayan disfrutado

Todas:hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Yo:Hola ¿empezamos?

Alex:Wow chica,estas apurada

Jek:Si,¿Que te pasa?

Yo:Bueno...es que ya no podre actualizar tan seguido,ahora solo podre publicar 1 vez a la semana y quiero que este capitulo sea perfecto

Phany:No te preocupes amiga,esta bien que escribas 1 vez a la semana

Cami-chan:tiene razon relajate

Yo:Ok,gracias

Alex:¿Empezamos?me aburro

Todas:Pues no seas burro

Yo:Las ppgz y los rrbz no me pertenecen y hay grandes posibilidades de que nunca lo hagan,pero si me pertenecen Brushy,Brad y esta trama especifica :p :)

Todas:Disfrutenlo

Capitulo 3 ¿Que paso?¿Podremos?

******En el laboratorio******

Entra el profesor seguido de unos muy confundidos Kaoru,Butch y Brad y se encuentran con que hai estan sus amigos con los mismos trajes y objetos raros, ademas de un niño igualito al señor que estaban siguendo y un perro robot que estaba haciendo trucos mientras que sus amigos aplaudian

-¿Ustedes tambien aqui?-pregunto una ahora mas confundida Kaoru

-Si,los estamos esperando hace 1 hora-reclamo un aburrido Brick mientras que los demas asentian

-Si profesor ¿Por que tardaron tanto?-pregunto Ken ancioso de explicarle a los demas que habia sucedido,se estaba comiendo unos chocolates que no tuvo el valor de regalarle a la chica de sus sueños

-Bueno, es que el bosque no esta muy cerca-dijo enojado el profesor muy cansado

-Bueno ya llegaron, ahora pueden explicarnos...-dijo Momoko sumamente tranquila

-¿QUE PASO?-gritaron al unisono los 9 amigos

-Bueno lo que paso fue mi culpa-dijo Poochie preocupado de que lo matasen,pero como no lo hicieron suspiro aliviado

-Estaba aqui en casa cuando llego Ken...

******Hace 2 horas******

-¿Como te fue con Kuriko hijo?-pregunto el profesor sonriente mientras hacia unos calculos

-Mal,no me dejo hablar-lloriqueo Ken estilo chibi

-Bueno...sera mañana...tal vez-dijo Poochie intentando animar a su mejor amigo

-Tiene razon hijo,tienes todo un año,ven hoy voy a transformar las plantas del jardin en super plantas-dijo el profesor haciendo un ademan a su hijo para que lo acompañara al jardin,en sus manos llevaba un tipo de cañon

-¿Ya voy?-dijo Ken confundido por lo que dijo su padre

-Ok Poochie cacula las cordenadas para lanzar los rayos z-dijo el hombre

-Profesor,puedo preguntar que esta haciendo-dijo el niño sin tener idea de lo que sus progenitor hacia

-Claro Ken,cuando no estabas logre crear una sustancia llamada rayos z es muy poderosa se puede usar para destruir o para dar poder y los voy a probar en nuestras plantas, pero para reducir el impacto primero los voy a lanzar hacia puntos especificos donde se encuentran unos espejos que haran rebotar los rayos hacia las plantas-dijo el profesor mientras le mostaba a su hijo unos planos a escala-Pero es una sustancia muy delicada solo tendremos la que esta aqui-comento señalando el arma

-¿Es seguro?-pregunto Ken preocupado

-Mientras que no le de a un humano si-dijo el perro robot mientras que le entregaba las coordenadas al profesor

-Ok,son 12 tiros-dijo el profesor disparando 3 hacia la zona donde venden los dulces,siguio con 3 hacia el parque y 3 hacia el bosque..

-Esperen,hasta ahora veo que la culpa es del profesor-dijo Yumiko señalando al mencionado de forma acusadora

-Si,pero aun no entiendo que nos paso-dijo Miyako confundida

-Buenooooo..-dijo el profesor con miedo

-Bueno?-dijieron los 9 precipitando que no era nada bueno

-TIENEN SUPER PODERES-grito Ken mientras se ocultaba detras de Poochie

-¿QUE?...JAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJA-rieron los amigos a carcajadas

-Ya enserio ¿Que nos hicieron?-dijo Butch dejando de reir

-Vamos,hasta la distraida de Brushy sabe que eso no es verdad-dijo Brad señalando a su mejor amiga que estaba viendo una mancha en el suelo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo

-Si...Oye-dijo Brushy saliendo de su trance

-P..pe..pero es la verdad-dijo el profesor enojado

-Esperen, si dispararon 12 rayos significa que 3 estan desaparecidos y ¿Por que si habian espejos nos dieron a nosotros?-dijo Boomer con seriedad

-Vamos Boomer, no me digas que te crees esta tonteria-dijo Brick burlandose de su hermano menor

-Buena pregunta y eso me hace seguir la historia-Dijo Poochie viendo con felicidad que alguien si creia-

******En el momento de lanzar los rayos******

El profesor iba a lanzar los ultimos 3 rayos pero se resvalo y los disparo hacia el espacio

-Profesor ¿Esta bien?-pregunto Ken preocupado

-Si,pero me preocupan los rayos-dijo el profesor levantandose y viendo hacia el cielo

-Creo que tenemos un mayor problema-dijo Poochie nervioso

-¿Y cuales serian?-Preguntaron al unisono Ken y su progenitor

-Pues...ME EQUIVOQUE,les di las cordenadas de donde iba a ir hoy y no donde estaban los espejos-dijo el perrito lloriqueando

-¡¿QUE?!-gritaron mientras veian al pero con enojo

-Rastreando rayos z...Encontrado,separemonos y traigamoslos aca-dijo el Poochie entregando un papel con cordenadas a Ken y al profesor

-¿Seguro que son las cordenadas correctas?-pregunto Ken en tono burlon

-Seguro-dijo el robot avergonzado...

-Y bueno aqui estamos-dijo el perrito concluyendo con la historia

-Espera entonces ¿no va en broma?-pregunto Momoko asutada

-Si ¿Nos crees?-dijo Ken emocionado

Si pero no por su historia-dijo la asustada peliroja señalando a Miyako y Brushy que volaban sonrientes por la habitacion,ha Kaoru y Butch que peleaban con volas de energia afuera mientras que Brad intentaba detenerlos,ha Boomer que corria en circulos por la habitacion con super velocidad dejando una estela azul a su paso, ha Yumiko que buscaba en la computadora una respusta a lo que pasaba y a Brick que intentaba utilizar su trompo

-ALTO-grito el profesor mientras que Butch atrevesaba la pared de la sala-Miren sabemos que esto es dificil pero en este momento tienen 2 opciones:

que tienen poderes,tranquilizarse,usarlos para el bien.

en negacion y que nosotros encontremos una forma de hacer un antidoto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Yumiko se paro de golpe del sillon asombrada

-Miren chicos-dijo Yumiko señalando la pantalla de su computadora donde se veian las noticias en vivo

-Son 20 rehenes en el banco,los captores piden 5 millones de dolares y faltan 10 minutos para que exploten las bombas instaladas,se necesita un milagro-dijo una reportera de cabello morado y ojos verdes muy preocupada

-O mejor dicho heroes-dijo Boomer levantandose

-Tener poderes no nos hace heroes-dijo Kaoru volteando los ojos

-Pero si la valentia-dijo Momoko viendo a su amiga con ternura a lo que ella respondio asintiendo

-Vamos a patear traseros criminales-dijo entusiasmado Brad

-¡Lo descubri!-dijo Brick a lo que sus amigos extraño-para utilizar nuestras armas hay que decir el objeto junto a una accion de este,miren FAST ROTATION-grito Brick tirando su trompo con direccion a la puerta que con una rara aura roja giro a alta velocida y atraveso rompio la pared para luego reaparecer en su mano

-Pues con mas razon debemos ir-dijo Miyako entusiasmada

-¿Podemos?- dijo dudosa Brushy

-¡Claro que si!Hoy nesecito golpear a alguien-dijo Butch con una sonrisa diabolica

-VAMOS-gritaron mientras que empesaban a volar torpemente por el hueco en la puerta

-No es muy ariesgado profesor-dijo preocupado Poochie viendo la zizagueante estelas de colores que habian dejado esos amigos

-Bueno,tal vez un poco, pero creo que tomaron la desicion de ser heroes-dijo el profesor pensado que la semi destruccion de su casa no fue en vano

-Esperemos que lo logren-dijo Ken viendo la pantalla de portatil de Yumiko

******Detras del banco******

-Ok,estamos aqui necesitamos una estrategia-dijo Momoko aterizando

-Creo que lo mejor seria separarnos en grupos-sugirio Brick a lo que demas asintieron

-Boomer y yo pondremos a salvo a los rehenes-dijo Miyako seriamente

-Brushy y yo los distraeremos-afirmo Brad sabiendo que si para algo eran buenos ellos era para hacer escandalo

-Yumiko,brick y yo las bombas-dijo Momoko sabiendo que si se lo dejaba a los verdes explotarian el lugar

-Yeah,patearemos traseros-dijieron emocionados los verdes

-¡Vamos y no mencionen por nada sus nombres!-dijo muy seria Momoko,si descubrian sus identidades seria un desastre,todos asintieron

Por la puerta trasera primero entraron Brushy y Brad y al asegurarse que no habia nadie Brushy agarro su microfono y grito-MEGA SOUND-de pronto empezo a gritar en el micofono lo que rompio todos los vidrios,mientras que Brad grito-POWERFULL GOL-y pateo el balon que se envolvio en un aura amarilla y rompio una puerta, de pronto aparecieron 4 hombres armados que los empezaron a perceguir,Brushy y Brad se separaron con 2 criminales persiguiendolos a cada 1, despues de esto entraron Brick,Momoko y Yumiko y se dirijieron al cuarto de calderas donde estaban instaladas las bombas, tenian solo 12 años pero almenos podian retrasar la,los verdes se dirijieron hacia la entrada donde estaban los criminales y algunos rehenes y los azules se habian hido a la boveda donde estaban la mayoria de los rehenes.

******Las distracciones******

Por alguna extraña razon llegaron los 2 a la sala de descanso y se habian ocultado detras de una mesa mientras que los 4 criminales disparaban,tenian poderes pero no estaban seguros de ser resistentes a una bala

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-dijo Brad mientras que asomaba la mano y disparaba una bola de energia amarilla para retener a los los criminales

-No los lastimes-se quejo Brushy

-¿Es enserio?-dijo Brad tirando otra que les pasa de lejos a los secuestradores

-Espera tengo una idea tapate los oidos-dijo Brushy emocionada,a lo que Brad obedesio,Brushy espero a que tuviesen que recargar y grito -SLEPPING MELODY-se levanto y apunto su microfo a los maliantes que al escuchar su cancion se durmieron

-Bien hecho-dijo Brad saliendo de su escondite y empezando a desarmarlos

-Gracias-dijo Brushy lanzando una bola de energia donde Brad habia apilado las armas

-Vamos a la entrada-dijo Brad mientras salia volando por los pasillos seguido de Brushy

******Los Desarma Bombas******

Habian llegado al cuarto de calderas y desarmar una bomba no era cortar el cable rojo, era complicado

-Nos quedan 2 minutos,que recuerdas del libro-dijo Brick introduciendo codigos en el teclado de la bomba,ya que era electronica

-Decia que habia que introducir el codigo madre, pero eso solo lo sabe el fabricante-decia Yumiko alterada

-Y si la destruimos con nuestros poderes explotara-dijo Momoko al borde de un colapso nervioso

-Esperen,no la tenemos que destruir solo transportar a un lugar desolado-dijo Brick mientras seguia tecleando

-El cielo es desolado-dijo Momoko abriendo un hueco en la pared y salio, Brick cargo la bomba hata afuera y luego volo con ella cuando la solto Yumiko grito-AIR FORCE-y agito su abanico de donde salio una rafaga de aire amarilla que llevo la bomba hasta el punto mas alto del cielo donde exploto mientrs la gente veia asombrada pero no logro dañar a nadie

-Vamos a la entrada-dijo Momoko volando mientras la seguian Brick y Yumiko

******Con los rescatistas******

Abrieron la boveda y se encontraron con 18 rehenes a salvo junto a 2 guerdias amardos, antes de que pudiesen actuar Boomer grito -PAINT BALL-mientras que apuntaba su pincel hacia los maliantes y este disparo dos esferas de pintura azul que los dejo noqueados y manchados, tenian que sacar a los rehenes seguros pero no habia forma de sacarlos por los pasillos sin encontrarse con un hombre armado y los rehenes no sabian volar para salir por el techo

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Boomer mientras que rompia las metralletas

-Tengo una idea...PROTECTION BUBBLE-grito mientras hacia una enorme burbuja donde entraron todas las personas,luego Boomer empezo traspazar el techo ha un hueco suficientemente grande para que pasara la burbuja que Miyako empujaba,cuendo lograron sacarla la empujaron hasta el suelo y salieron voladon mientras que los rehenes salian y abrazaban a sus familias y todos veian asombrados a esos 2 niños rubios que salieron volando con dirrecion a la entrada

******Con los patea traseros******

Habian entrado y se habia desatado el infierno, los rehenes creyeron que iban a morir cuando esas 2 figuras demoniacas verdes entraron a la sala y los criminales solo se quedaron paralizados para luego tirarse al suelo a reir

-Suelten las armas y nadie saldra herido-dijo Butch con la cabeza baja y desprendiendo un aura oscura

-Y que pasara si no lo hacemos-dijo burlonamente el que parecia el jefe

-Esperabamos que preguntaras-dijieron alegres los ojiverdes crean enormes esferas de energia verdes con sus manos y disparandolas contra ese señor que salio volando y se estrello contra una patrulla

-¿Quien sigue?-dijieron emocionados mientras que los maliantes dejaban de reir y empezaban a disparar, disparos que los dos chicos esquivaron con facilidad y empezaron a jugar, Kaoru no dejaba de golpear a los maliantes con su martillo y contaba cada inconciente mientras que Butch creaba volas de energia y las golpeaba con su raqueta hacia los maliantes y tambien los menos de un minuto ya solo estaban los 2 rehenes y ellos 2 en capacidad de moverse y los rehenes estaban mas asustados que al inicio creyendo que iban a morir a manos de 2 niños psicopatas vestidos de verde

-10-dijo Butch mientras desamordasaba a uno de los rehenes que estaba feliz de no ser asecinado

-Ja yo 11-dijo orgullosa mientras desataba al otro rehen

-Ese no cuenta,se desmallo al verte-dijo Butch saliendo con el rehen

-Si cuenta por que se desperto y lo golpie-reclamo Kaoru entregando el rehen a los paramedicos

-Ahi estan-dijo Boomer bajando junto a Miyako

-¿Ya terminaron?-pregunto Yumiko aterrizando frente al banco junto a los rojos

-Si fue divertidio-dijieron todos

-Para nosotros tambien-dijieron Brushy y Brad saliendo del banco

-NOS HAN SALVADO SON HEROES-grito uno de los hombres que habia sido rehen

-¿Donde obtuvieron sus poderes?,¿Como se llaman?,¿Son hermanos?-pregunto un reportero saliendo de la nada y tomando amigos ante esto solo empezaron a levitar hasta llegar tan alto como el banco donde la gente empezo a aplaudir freneticamente,los 9 solo sonrieron se vieron entre si, hiciero una reverencia y salieron volando

Yo:¿Que tal quedo?

Alex:Muy bien me gustaron las escenas romanticas

Phany:Pero no hubieron escenas romanticas

Jek:Si no vienes para oir la historia ¿A que vienes?

Yo:creo que viene a estar con Ca..mmmmmm

Alex:AUUUUU me mordiste la mano

Yo:Tu me tapaste la boca

Cami-chan:Tu historia es fantastica pero nos vamos tenemos que estudiar

Yo:Ok,bye

Todas:Bey

"Y asi la autora se quedo escibiendo y prometiendo publicar lo mas pronto posible"


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Yo: Ho, Alex ¿Que haces aquí aun es muy temprano?

Alex: Bueno,te queria hablar en privado sobre Cami..

Phany: Wow y yo quería llegar temprano

Jek:Si yo igual

Yo: Wow, hoy todos llegamos temprano, ahora dime de que querias hablar Alex

Alex: De nada idiot...

Cami-chan: Alex te recomiendo no insultar a Antonia

Alex: Ay vamos que me va a hacer, es una debilucha

Jek:Wow esto se va a poner bueno

Phany:Si, así es

Cami-chan:Empezamos sin ti amiga

Yo:Si no tardo nada, Alex acompañame

Alex:Claro no te quiero humillar frente a las chicas

Jek/Cami/Pha: Las ppgz y los rrbz no le pertenecen a nuestra amiga, que pronto sera juzgada por asesinato, solo Brad, Brushy y esta trama

Alex:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Yo: Bueno volví justo a tiempo para dedicarle este capítulo de aquí a mis amigas de fan fiction, gracias chicas por siempre apoyarme TKM y bueno sin mas que decir que empiece el capitulo

Alex:Llamen a una ambulancia

Yo:CALLATE

Todas: Que lo disfruten

Capitulo 4: 4 hermanos

***En el laboratorio***

\- Fue increíble, ellos hicieron tatata y nosotros bum y bum- contaba emocionado Brad mientras que el profesor,Ken y Poochie lo veian con asombro

\- Si fue muy divertido- agrego Yumiko sentándose en el sofá

\- Manejaron la situación muy bien, salvaron el dia- dijo el profesor pensando en que ya no sería necesario buscar un antídoto

\- Si, creo que nos merecemos un monumento- dijo Butch arrogantemente parándose de la silla

\- No exageres idiota- dijiero. Al unisonó sus amigos

-Oigan creo que si estamos hechos para esto- dijo Brick acurrucandose en el sofá

\- Si pero un pequeño detalle- dijo tranquila Kaoru

-¿Cual?- pregunto Poochie con mucha curiosidad

-¿ Como diablos nos destransfornamos?- dijo esta vez furiosa Kaoru

-Oh, es cierto, no creó que pueda llegar a casa y explicarle a mi abuelita que tengo poderes dijo preocupada Miyako

\- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- dijo consolándola Boomer

-Bueno es que ustedes no le tienen que dar explicaciones a sus padres...Lo siento no quise decir eso,ehm- dijo muy alterada Brushy había hecho un mal comentario

-No te preocupes asunto olvidado-dijo Butch quitándole importancia

-Esperen ¿Como que no le tiene que dar explicaciones?- pregunto intrigado del profesor

\- Bueno es que...

\- LO LOGRE- grito Momoko interrumpiendo a a Brick

-¿Que lograste?- pregunto Brad volteandose hacia la pelirroja, pero cuando la vio entendió,se había logrado destransformar

\- Wow ¿Como lo hiciste?- pregunto intigrada Yumiko, aun que se veía alegre al igual que los demás solo se quería ir a casa

\- Bueno es facil, solo le das vuelta a la piedra de tu cinturón y ya esta- dijo empezando Momoko empezando a recojer sus cosas para irse a casa

Todos giraron la piedra de sus respectivos cinturones y volvieron a la normalidad y al igual que Momo o empezaron a recojer sus pertenencias

\- Entonces... ¿Se volverán héroes de Nueva Santadilla? preguntó Ken timidamente

Todos se quedaron viendo uno al otro como si pudiesen leerse las mentes,asintieron y Momoko y Brick dieron un paso al frente

\- Este fue el mejor día,hicimos nuevos amigo- dijo Brick serio

\- Y conseguimos poderes- siguió Momko igual de sería

\- Por lo que aceptamos- casi gritaron los dos sonrientes

\- Esa es una maravillosa noticia, entonces vengan mañana para hablar sobre todo esto- dijo alegremente el profesor, sabia que esos chicos iban a hacer un gran trabajo protegiendo a la ciudad

\- Esta bien venimos después de la escuela- dijo Brad mientras se empezaba a transformar ante el desconcierto de sus amigos

-¿Que haces?- pregunto Boomer desconcertado

-Voy a volar hasta mi casa- dijo Brad colocándose su mochila

-NO PUEDES HACER ESO- gritaron todos viéndolo como si fuese un gran idiota

-¿Por que no?- dijo desanimado

\- Por que tus poderes solo deben ser usados para ayudar a los demás- dijo Miyako seria

\- Por que la gente puede verte y descubrir donde vives-dijo Boomer tranquilo

\- Y por que nosotros no decimos- dijo Kaoru enojada, en 30 minutos empezaba la transición de lucha libre y lo menos que quería era perderselo

\- Ok no los utilizare, pero Brushy y Yumiko me tendrán que acompañar a mi casa-dijo Brad destransformandose y montándose en su skate

\- Trato hecho, ya tenia hambre- dijo Brushy mientras que se imaginaba todo lo que se iba comer

\- Si asaltar la despensa de tu casa es lo mejor- dijo alegre Yumiko activando sus patines

\- Nos vemos mañana- dijieron los 3 desapareciendo por la puerta

\- Nos vemos- dijieron los demás pensando que esos 3 estaban locos

\- Y ustedes chicas me acompañan a casa- dijo Momoko atándose los zapatatos

-Sera un placer- dijo Miyako agarrando a la pelirroja de la mano

\- Bueno queda de paso a la mía- dijo con indiferencia Kaoru

\- Nos vemos mañana- dijieron mientras se iban

\- Nos vemos- dijieron los chicos que habían quedado solos con los cientificos

\- Bueno nos tenemos que ir- dijo Brick colocándose la mochila

-¿Por que todos se van a casa ven grupos de 3?- pregunto Poochie

-Por que ellos son mejores amigos- dijo Boomer acariciando la cabeza de el perrito

-¿Ellos? ¿Entonces ustedes por que lo hacen?- pregunto Ken

\- Somos hermanos- dijo Butch asombrando a Ken y al profesor

\- Oh,bueno es que no se parecen mucho entre ustedes

\- Lo sabemos- dijieron contentos los 3- Hasta mañana

\- Hasta mañana dijieron los habitantes de ese laboratorio mientras estaban la puerta

***Día siguiente en el laboratorio***

\- Entonces ¿llegaran en 2 horas?- pregunto Ken decepcionado a Boomer, Butch y Brick

\- Si ya te dijimos, como pasamos la prueba del club de arte como los mejores Miyako y Brushy fueron a comprar ropa para celebrar- dijo Boomer un poco aburrido

-Si, Momoko y Yumiko en cambio querían estudiar mas para entrar en clases de francés, pero como a mi no me gusta no las acompañe dijo Brick viendo una mancha como si su vida dependiese de eso

\- Y bueno con Kaoru y Brad...

***Hace 2 horas en medio de la clase de ingles***

(Por papelitos)

-¿Que haces?- esa era la pregunta estúpida que le había hecho Butch

\- Comiendo mandarinas- respondió Kaoru, pero el tono sarcástico no se puede plasmar en papel

-¿Me das?- preguntó Butch, Kaoru volteo a verlo y tenia carita suplicante

\- No idiota estaba siendo irónica,no vez que estoy intentando dormir- el volteo a verla y le saco la lengua

-Imbecil deja me en paz-grito Kaoru

-Te callas tonta quiero dormir- regaño Brad

-Y ustedes 2 pueden ir de una vez a la oficina del director- dijo amablemente la señorita Mila

-Pero...ni fue mi culpa...fue ..B

-Por favor señorita Mastsubara, estoy tratando de ser amable-dijo la profesora mirándola tiernamente

-Arg,esta me la pagaras- dijo Kaoru saliendo del salón seguida por Brad, que estaba acostumbrado a ir a esa oficina,conocía a todos alla, tanto así que la secretaria del director lo invito a su boda

***En el presente***

-Oye, bastaba decir que estaban en detencion-reclamó Poochie

\- Pero así no es gracioso- dijo Butch cruzandose de brazos

\- Bueno ya que vendrán luego, creo que tengo tiempo para salir a comprar unas piezas para mi nuevo experimento, ¿Me acompañas Poochie?- dijo el profesor agarrando su abrigo y abriendo la puerta

-Claro profesor- dijo el perrito mientras corría hacia la puerta

-¿Y tu Ken?preguntó el profesor

-No papa tengo tarea que hacer-dijo Ken levantándose del sofá

-Ok, entonces nos vemos luego- dijo el profesor para luego salir junto a Poochie

\- Bueno tienen toda la casa para ustedes yo estaré en mi habitacion-dijo Ken para luego subir por las escaleras

\- Esta bien- dijieron los tres para luego ir cada uno por su lado

***Con Brick***

-¿Donde estará el baño?, me necesito lavar las manos- pensó Brick para luego ver una puerta con letras negras que decían ''Ken''-Oh al parecer esta es su habitacion, voy a preguntarle donde esta el baño

Se dirijo a la puerta y como estaba un poco abierta ni se molesto en tocar y entro,pero ni había podido fijarse bien en el interior cuando un libro lo golpeo en la cara

-Auuu,¿Que te pasa Ken?-se quejo Brick tirado en el suelo junto al libro

-Oh,lo siento Brick,estoy frustrado soy un genio pero no puedo resolver un ejercicio de ingles- dijo Ken mientras ayudaba a Brick a levantarse y le echaba una mirada de odio a su libro

-¿Ingles?, Yo soy excelente en inglés, si quieres te ayudo-dijo Brick sonriendo mientras recogía el libro

-No me gustaría molestarte-dijo Ken un poco apenado

-No es molestia,vamos me encantaría ayudarte,sientate-dijo Brick sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Ken y abría el libro

-Muchas gracias, casi siempre tengo que hacerlo solo-dijo Ken feliz sentándose junto a Brick, que le enseño mucho de inglés y aparte se surgieron haciendo la tarea

***Con Boomer***

-Wow este lugar si es grande,ya lo visite de por completo y hasta me dio hambre,tal vez los demás también tengan hambre,le preguntare a Ken si puedo cocinarle algo-penso Boomer mientras que caminaba hacia la habitación de Ken, pero no estaba en su habitación por lo que decidió empezar a cocinar por si luego lo encontraba y estuviese todo listo,se dirijio a la cocina y encontró un desastre además de su hermano mayor y Ken con huevo y leche en el cabello

-¿Que paso?-preguntó inocentemente mientras empezaba a limpiar todo el desastre

-Bueno es que nos dio hambre y quisimos cocinar-dijo Ken viendo como el rubio ya había limpiado la mitad del desastre

-Si hermano tenemos mucha -dijo Brick mientras se quitaba una cascara de huevo del cabello,pero antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose fue empujado junto a Ken fuera de la cocina

-Vuelvan en media hora- dijo Bommer mientras abría el refrijerador

***Con Butch***

Se había al jardín y se había subido a un árbol para descansar,pero ya se había aburrido quería jugar con alguien pero no tenia con quien,de pronto ve a Ken entrar al jardín,tenia una pelota de fútbol

-Hola Ken ¿Que haces?- preguntó Butch aun encima del arbol

\- Nada...espera ¿Quien preguntó eso?- dijo Ken buscando a alguien a su alrededor

-Yo-dijo Butch bajando del arbol-Oye ¿Tu juegas fútbol?-preguntó Butch señalando el balón de Ken

-Bueno si,pero no soy muy bueno por que nunca tengo nadie aquí con quien jugar,iba a jugar con Brick pero a el no le gustan los deportes-dijo Ken un poco desanimado

-Tonterias, aquí estoy yo,el mejor futbolista que puedas encontrar y jugaré con tigo-dijo Butch mientras agarraba el balon y le empezaba a dar toques

-¿Enserio? Genial-dijo Ken emocionado

Jugaron un rato,hasta que vino Brick diciéndoles que Boomer había terminado de cocinar,entraron y se encontraron con una comida enserio suculenta, si en algo era bueno su hermano era en cocinar,iban a empezar a comer cuando la puerta se abre y entra el profesor,Poochie y sus amigos

-Oh,por fin llegaron,voy a servir mas comida-dijo Boomer retirándose a la cocina

-¿Quien cocino todo esto?-pregunto Brushy asombrada

-Boomer,cuando podemos tener comida el cocina-dijo Butch intentando comer un bollo de pan pero su mano fue golpeada por Brick

-Oh y nosotras paradas aqui esperando que nos sirvan,mejor voy a ayudar a Boomer-dijo Miyako mientras que se iba a la cocina junto a Brushy

-¿Cuando tienen comida?-preguntó el profesor sin entender el comentario del chico

-Bueno si cuando vives en la calle no tienes mucha comida durante la semana-dijo Brick mientras comía un bollo de pan ante la mirada indignada de Butch

-Esperen viven en las calles-preguntó Ken muy sorprendido

-Si no le habíamos contado,somos huerfanos-dijo Boomer mientras salia de la cocina con mas comida seguido de Miyako Y Yumiko

-¿Y ustedes lo sabian?preguntó Poochie a los demás que solo asintieron

-Oye ya que lo recuerdo tu me metiste en detencion-dijo enojada Kaoru viendo a Butch

-Ken como lo prácticamos-dijo Butch par que el niño de una patada para que rebotase contra la mesa y fuera a parar en la frente Butch

-Uy creo que necesitamos practicar mas mis pases dijo Ken mientras que Butch se le tiraba encima pero no para pegarle si no para hacerle cosquillas

-Help me-dijo Ken para que Brick le quitase a Butch de encima y lo ayudase a pararse

-Excelente pronunciacion Ken-felicito Brick a lo que Ken solo se sonrojo

-Que tiernos se ven juntos-dijo Yumiko mientras se sentaba para comer

-Al parecer se divirtieron mucho- dijo Brad mientras se empezaba a servir comida

-La verdad es que si eres super Ken-dijo Butch con la boca requete llena ganandose una mirada de desagrado de sus amigos

-Tanto como los rayos Z-dijo Poochie mientras era acariciado por Miyako

-Oigan ya lo tengo,por que no nos llamamos los Super Z-dijo Momoko haciendo manos de jazz al decir el nombre

-Lo aprobamos-dijieron todos riendo

Pero el profesor ni se habia sentado,se habia quedado paralizado ante la idea de que esos niños tan felices enrealidad sufriesen de hambre y de frio,de pronto puso una cara seria y pregunto

-Chicos ¿Quieren que los adopte?-...

Jek:Ya hable con los paramédicos,les dije que se cayó de las escaleras

Phany:Y yo ya les puse un poco de sangre falsa

Cami-chan:Yo ya drogue a Alex,no creo que diga lo que enserio paso

Yo:Gracias amigas y después preguntan por que las quiero tanto,bueno eso es todo por hoy nos vemos

Pha/Jek/Cami:Bey

En el próximo capitulo:descubriremos la respuesta de los chicos y además donde están el resto de los rayos


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

Yo: Hola, voy a informarles que las chicas ya no me podrán acompañar en la historia y bueno hoy no tengo mas que decirles...disfruten el capitulo

Capitulo 4: Un pequeño rebote

Todos habían quedados aturdidos ante la propuesta del profesor, pero sobre todo los hermanos y Ken que habían quedado literalmente congelados

\- Chicos ¿ Están bien?- pregunto Momoko preocupada mientras que veía como Brad abofeteaba al ojiverde a tal punto de dejarlo morado, pero Butch aun así no reaccionaba

\- Disculpen, tal vez mi propuesta fue dolorosa par ustedes- dijo triste el profesor

\- Yo ya no me acuerdo que es tener padres, siempre me pregunte si era lo mismo que tener hermanos, pero cuando veía a otros niños con sus padres me daba cuenta que era muy diferente, desde los 6 cuando murieron nuestros padres e querido volver esa sensación de tener un padre...profesor me honraría que me adoptara- dijo seriamente Boomer ante la mirada asombrada del profesor y también ante el llanto incesante de todas las chicas sobre todo de Brushy y Miyako que lloraban como si viesen "Bajo la misma estrella"

\- A mi también me honraría ser su hijo y hermano de Ken- dijo Brick al salir de su trance mientras le alborotaba el cabello a Ken, ante la mirada enternecida de todos hasta de Yumiko que casi siempre era indiferente con la gente cariñosa

\- A mi me da igual- dijo Butch arruinando el momento, no solo por su comentario sino también por la paliza que le dio a Brad por haberlo abofeteado y Kaoru solo contribuyó riendo a carcajadas

El profesor solo sonrió alegremente y se sorprendió cuando Boomer lo abrazo, el solo correspondió el abrazo, pero después vino Ken, luego Brick y decidieron que era momento de un abrazo en grupo y todos terminaron abrazándose tiernamente, excepto Brad que seguía inconsciente por la paliza. De pronto Poochie se desmalla ante la m mirada extrañada de todos

-Poochie ¿Que te pasa?- pregunto Ken acercándose a su mejor amigo, aun que no estaba muy preocupado por que podía ser solo un problema de su sistema

-Si lo golpeamos tal vez vuelva a funcionar- dijeron Butch, Kaoru y Brad ganando miradas de odio de parte de sus amigos

-Puede ser un problema en el procesador interno-dijeron las únicas 3 personas de 12 años capaces de saber que es eso

-Mejor llamemos a un doctor o aun mecánico- dijeron los 3 rubios mientras empezaban a reflexionar que era lo mas adecuado

-Jajaja- se río el profesor mientras que todos lo veían como si estuviera loco

-¿Que le pasa profesor?- dijeron todos olvidando al perrito robot desmallado

-Ustedes estaban predestinados a conocerse, se parecen tanto y a la vez son tan diferentes- dijo el profesor mientras que se acercaba a Poochie con un desatornillador y empezaba a hacer su magia.

Los amigos solo se vieron entre ellos y sonrieron, se llevaban conociendo 2 días pero sentían como si se conociesen hace mucho tiempo, enrealida sus caras se les hacían familiares de algún lugar, pero ninguno sabia de donde

-¡Algo muy malo paso!- dijo Poochie despertando de un salto

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Ken viendo con asombro a su amigo

-Descubrí que paso con los rayos z faltantes, se han ido al espacio y han adaptado un color negro, hicieron un pequeño rebote en un satélite y se han multiplicado, ahora se dirigen hacia Nueva Santadilla a alta velocidad- dijo Poochie mientras mostraba en la computadora un vídeo de lo que estaba pasando

-Espera un momento Piichie, ¿Como diablos sabes eso? y ¿De donde sacaste el vídeo?- dijo Butch seriamente

-Oh mejor dicho ¿Que podemos hacer?- pregunto Momoko preocupada

-Primero que todo es Poochie no Piichie, segundo al rebotar los rayos en el satélite este se conecto con migo, causando la falla en mi procesador y tercero, lo único que podemos hacer es interceptar los rayos antes de que le den a alguien, algo me dice que estos rayos son diferentes a loa anteriores- dijo Poochie sorprendiendo a los demás que solo asintieron mientras el perrito les daba las coordenadas

-Si es así, no queda mas que entrar en acción- dijo el profesor mientras se ponía un suéter

-Ya saben que hacer chicos- dijo Ken señalando a los 9 amigos mientras se ponía los zapatos

-Si- dijeron- los poderosos mientras tocaban las piedras en sus cinturones

-Hard Brick

-Hiper Blossom

-Cool Yumiko

-Strong Butch

-Powered Buttercup

-Happy Brad

-Rolling Bubbles

-Explosive Boomer

-Smiling Brushy

-LOS SÚPER Z- gritaron los 9 mientras hacían unas poses y salían volando destruyendo el techo ( no se les ocurrió salir por la puerta), mientras el profesor, Poochie y Ken se iban en la camioneta

Yo: Me disculpo si el capitulo es muy corto, es que no tenia mucha inspiración,prometo publicar pronto uno mas largo, eso es todo por hoy...a no esperen, faltan los adelantos

En el próximo capitulo: ¿Los chicos lograran para los rayos? y si no es así ¿A quien impactaran?


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Hola mis fanfictioneros, la otra vez estaba triste , pero ya he vuelto a sonreír y por eso les traigo este largo capitulo para compensar lo corto que fue el otro, también el día de hoy han venido 2 personas que aprecio mucho a presentar la historia y estas personas son Jeff y Jane the killer

Jeff:Lokis es un placer estar aquí...pero ¿Por que mi amiga esta atada?

Jane:DEJAME MATARLO,DESATAME DE ESTA ***** SILLA HIJA DE ***********

Yo:No es nada Jeff, puras precauciones para que puedan presentar la historia

Jeff:Me parece bien ¿Empezamos Jane?

Jane:TE ODIO MALDITO **********

Yo:Jeff corre

Jeff:¿Por que?

Jane:MUERE MALDITO ASESINO

Jeff:JAJAJAJA

Yo:debí haber atado mejor a Jane, pero ya que, las ppgz y los rrbz no me pertenecen solo Brad, Brushy, esta trama y algunos de los villanos del día de hoy disfruten la historia mientras separo a esos 2

Jeff:¿Por que estas tan enojada Jane? deberías estar mas agradecida por el favor que te hice

Jane:MALDITO

Yo:Jeff No provoques a Jane y tu Jane deja de atacar a Jeff, no los vuelvo a invitar a mi casa

Capitulo 6: Los villanos

Las estelas de colores habían tomado rumbos separados, Yumiko fue al centro, Brick y Momoko fueron a la cárcel, Boomer y Miyako a la perrera, Butch y Kaoru al parque de diversiones, Brad y Brushy a la zona de restaurantes y Ken, Poochie y el profesor a la escuela

*******Con Yumiko*******

-¿Por que decidí venir sola? Me estoy aburriendo- dijo Yumiko mientras sobrevolaba el centro en busca de los rayos z negros y sonrío maliciosamente al recordar que lo había hecho para que los rojitos tuvieran un tiempo a solas.

De pronto de entre las nubes salio uno de los famosos rayos negros, Yumiko preparo el envase espacial que le había dado el profesor,voló lo mas rápido que pudo pero no pudo detener el rayo que impacto contra un charco.

-Bueno, al menos no le impacto a nada vivo...pero ya que lo pienso en el agua hay vida- dijo la castaña mientras aterrizaba junto al charco del cual salían unas raras criatura, una rosa, otra verde y la ultima azul

-¿Quienes o mejor dicho que son ustedes?- pregunto Yumiko que veía con desconfianza a esos seres de aura oscura

-Somos la banda ameba, somos lo malo hecho bacterias- dijo la ameba rosada, que al parecer era la única mujer, llevaba puesto un elegante sombrero rosado

-¿Entonces son malos?- pregunto asombrada Yumiko

-Entendiste bien- dijo la ameba azul que llevaba puesto un sombrero de copa negro y una pipa del mismo color

-Pues yo soy una heroína y mi trabajo es luchar contra el mal- dijo la castaña mientras se ponía en posición de batalla

-No te tenemos miedo estúpida humana- dijo la ameba verde que llevaba un sombrero vaquero café, mientras que al igual que sus compañeros se hacia enorme

-Ni yo a ustedes seres unicelulares YELLOW TWISTER- Yumiko empezó a agitar su abanico entonces se empezó a formar un enorme tornado de aura amarilla que absorbió a la banda ameba, que por cierto gritaban como niñitas despavoridas

-Si no me tienen miedo ¿Por que gritan?- dijo burlonamente la castaña mientras veía como giraban y giraban las bacterias en su tornado y luego eran escupidos por el mismo

-NOS VENGAREMOS- prometieron la banda ameba mientras que desaparecían como estrellitas en el cielo

-Huy creo que tendría que ser mas cuidadosa- pensó Yumiko mientras veía que su tornado había hecho volar uno que otro auto-Mejor me voy- pensó mientras salia volando dejando su estela amarilla

******Con los azules******

-No quiero entrar Boomer, odio ver a los animales enjaulados- dijo Miyako sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de la perrera municipal

-A mi tampoco me gusta Miyako, pero si no entramos uno de esos rayos negros puede impactar a un perrito y hacerle daño- dijo pasivamente Boomer mientras se sentaba junto a su compañera y le agarraba la mano ( sin intenciones románticas)

-Ok, entrare- dijo resignada

No tuvieron tiempo de levantarse cuando el rayo negro apareció y atravesó el techo de la perrera, mientras que corrían al interior del lugar, la gente salia corriendo de este como si hubiera algo peligroso adentro

-Mierda- dijeron los rubios para luego taparse la boca avergonzados, nunca decían ese tipo de palabras pero la situación lo ameritaba, en la sala donde estaban las jaulas había un perro de pelaje descuidado color gris, del tamaño de un lobo adulto, con colmillos bien afilados y una sustancia verde escuriendosele de la boca, con ojos rojos que reflejan odio y una espeluznante aura negra , estaba destruyendo las jaulas pero cuando ellos llegaron los quedo viendo de forma amenazante y ellos solo se quedaron ahí paralizados

-Hola chicos, vine para ver si necesitaban ayud..oh Maldicion- dijo Yumiko llegando a la escena, no pudo acercarse mas a los hipnotizados rubios cuando el perro/lobo se le abalanzo encima

-DRIED PAINT- dijo Boomer saliendo del asombro mientras apunta su pincel al animal, del pincel broto pintura azul que al impactar al animal se seco dejándolo inmóvil

-Yumiko ¿estas bien?- dijo Miyako corriendo hacia su amiga que estaba tirada en el suelo, se salvo por poco de una mordida de esa cosa

-Si, estoy bien, pero creo que hay que tener mas cuidado con esa cosa, esta sustancia parece peligrosa- dijo Yumiko mientras se levantaba y veía como unas gotas de esa sustancia verde habían hecho un hueco en el suelo

-CHICAS PREPARENSE PARA PELEAR- grito Boomer mientras veía como el perro se comía la pintura que lo había dejado solidificado

-Esperen no le podemos hacer daño- dijo Miyako mientras veía como sus amigos preparaban sus armas

-ME INTENTO MATAR- grito muy enojada Yumiko mientras que se acercaba a la rubia

-NO LASTIMARE A UN ANIMAL- respondí la rubia mientras que apuntaba con su arma a Yumiko

-PAINT BALL, PAINT BALL, AYUDENME- Boomer estaba atacando al animal que se había liberado completamente de la pintura y esquivaba los ataque burlonamente

-Esperen tengo una idea- dijo Miyako mientras tomaba de la mano a Yumiko y le susurraba algo al oído que Boomer pudo escuchar perfectamente, Yumiko asintió sonriente y voló cerca de Boomer que seguía atacando a la bestia

-PROTECTION BUBBLE- Miyako apunto su arma hacia el animal que luchaba para liberarse

-ROTARY AIR- Yumiko voló encima de la burbuja y la hizo girar a alta velocidad

-PAINT BALL-Boomer apunto con su pincel hacia la burbuja dejándola totalmente azul, haciendo que el animal no pudiese ver hacia el exterior

-Ok, creo que ya quedo inconsciente -menciono Yumiko dejando de volar

-Bueno al menos no sintió dolor con eso- Miyako se sentía mal por hacerle eso a un animal, pero era la única manera

-Creo que es hora de irnos y llevar a este "perro" al laboratorio- Boomer esta empujando la burbuja hacia la salida, las chicas solo asintieron y lo empezaron a ayudar

******Con los amarillos******

-Que si

-Que no

-Que no

-Que si..oh mierda, ¿por que todas nuestras peleas terminan así?- reclamo muy enojado Brad que recorría junto a Brushy la zona de de restaurantes

-No lo se, pero acabas de admitir que Len Kegamine es lindo- dijo con burla Brushy mientras se imaginaba su boda con el sexy vocaloid

-Que no lo es, no puedes decir que un robot idiota es lindo- dijo Brad con desinterés sin darse cuenta que había cabado su propia tumba

-¿Como lo llamaste?- los ojos cafés de Brushy se habían vuelto negros y vacíos y la rodeaba un aura oscura, su cara tenia una expresión de la cual Jeff the killer hubiera sentido miedo

-¿Que es eso?- dijo Brad viendo hacia arriba

-No te salvarás con un truco tan barato Braaaaaaaaa-Brushy fue empujada por Brad justo a tiempo, ya que no era un truco ellos estaban justo en las coordenadas previstas y por poco no los impacta el rayo z negro

-Ya olvida a ese programa de computadora y vamos a ver que le impacto ese rayo- regaño Brad mientras le extendía una mano a Brushy para ayudarla a levantarse

-Ok pero esto no se queda así- dijo la rubia aceptando la ayuda de su amigo castaño

Cuando los 2 estaban de pie corrieron así donde había caído el rayo, dentro de un restaurante de comida francesa, no había signos de destrucción ni de transformaciones en el interior del lugar, la gente comía tranquilamente y eso hacia difícil encontrar el lugar del impacto, de pronto desde el interior del baño de mujeres se escucha un grito y una mujer sale despavorida de este gritando que hay una niña loca adentro, la heroína no dudo en entrar pero Brad prefería esperar afuera, el era idiota pero no tanto

-Jajaja- era una risa maliciosa la de esa niña de aura negra, pero era imposible no enternecerse con ella, era una niña de unos 4 años de cabello morado atado en 2 colitas un poco chuecas, de ojos lila y una piel morena, llevaba puesto una blusa naranja,una jacketa negra, una falda de volantes naranja, unas zapatillas negras, llevaba un brazalete de oro en cada una de sus muñecas y tenia un collar con un dije con la letra "T", estaba rompiendo todo lo que estaba a su paso

-Niñita esos berrinches no se tienen que hacer-dijo con un tono maternal Brushy viendo con ternura la escena

-Dejame en paz rubia teñida- dijo la niña para luego disparar una bola de energía naranja hacia la castaña que no logro esquivar y la hizo salir disparada del baño y estrellarse contra las mesas para el asombro de los comensales

-Brushy ¿estas bien? ¿amiga?- Brad estaba preocupado cuando vio a su amiga estrellarse, pero cuando se acerco noto que la cubría un aura mas oscura que cuando llamo a Len idiota y lo invadió un profundo miedo

-Nadie se mete con mi cabello- murmuro antes de levantarse y salir volando hacia el baño

En el baño la niñita solo escuchó un "te lo mereces" antes de salir volando a través del techo y perderse entre las estrellas-Volverás a oír de mi- dijo la niñitas antes de desaparecer por completo

-¿Que diablos paso?- pregunto Brad al ver a su amiga salir del baño sonriente y cantiqueando una alegre melodía

-Nada importante, no pude recuperar el rayo- dijo Brushy despreocupada

-Bueno vámonos entonces-Brad salio volando seguido de Brushy dejando a los presentes con cara de WTF

******Con los verdes******

Era una suerte de que el parque de diversiones estuviera cerrado en ese momento por que si estuviera abierto habría gente lastimada y no por que el rayo z negro hubiera impactado a alguien, sino por que había una batalla campal entre Butch y Kaoru, habían destruido medio parque para ver quien era mas fuerte

-Kaoru-murmuro Butch mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre que tenia en el labio

-¿Que estupido ya estas cansado?- se burlo la pelinegra que disimulaba muy bien su cansancio

-No,es que me di cuenta de que eres muy linda- las palabras serenas de Butch tomaron de sorpresa a Kaoru que quedo paralizada

-END POINT- Butch con una cara maliciosa golpeo con la raqueta de tenis la pelota, que salio volando con una fuerza enorme hacia Kaoru que la esquivo fácilmente

-Crees que yo caería en algo tan cursi- se burlo Kaoru intentando golpear al pelinegro con su martillo

-Tenia que al menos intentarlo ¿no?- dijo Butch con su sonrisa de idiota esquivando a duras penas el ataque

De pronto se escucha que el portón de la entrada se abre para dar paso a los empleados del parque que quedaron asombrado ante la gran destrucción, ya que las carpas estaban esparcidas en el suelo, la montaña rusa estaba a punto de caer sobre los demás juegos y casi todos los juegos estaban abollados, pero lo que les causaba mas asombro era que se veía a esos dos niños peleando con sus armas y destruyendo mas el lugar

-¿Que mierda paso aquí?- dijo con tono autoritario un señor muy musculoso, de unos 30 años, de cabello negro,ojos violeta,piel bronceada,llevaba un arete en la nariz, llevaba puesto un polo negro, unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos, tenis negros con cordones morados, estaba cruzado de brazos viendo a los verdecitos paralizados

-Le estaba mostrando a esta "cosa" que soy mas fuerte que ella- dijo con un poco miedo Butch mientras señalaba a Kaoru

-Yo soy una persona no una "cosa'' idiota- Kaoru con todo su enojo lazo una bola de energía al pelinegro que no logro esquivarla a tiempo y choco contra un puesto de palomitas, dejando al señor asombrado por tal habilidad

-¿Que son ustedes?- el señor estaba viendo de pies a cabeza a Kaoru y a Butch que se estaba levantando como si el golpe no le hubiese dolido, de pronto el rayo z negro sale del cielo con dirección al señor y los pelinegros no pudieron pararlo por que por estar peleando habían perdido el frasco especial

-Ja esto me gusta- dijo el señor que al ser impactado fue cubierto por un aura negra que le daba putrefacción a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, hasta los empleados tuvieron que alejarse por que a la par de ese señor no lograban respirar-Creo que deberían pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi parque mocosos-el señor tiro una bola de energía negra hacia Butch y Kaoru un ataque fácil de esquivar este era tan poderoso que apenas se salvaron

-¿Que te pasa viejo?-Butch estaba muy asombrado por al fuerza del ataque, pero no entendía por que les atacaba

-¡Esta loco!- afirmo Kaoru mientras que esquivaba otro ataque y veía a los empleados correr despavoridos, miro a los ojo a Butch y luego los 2 asintieron

El señor volvió a atacar a Butch y el lo esquivo por tan poco que el ataque le rozo a la pierna haciéndolo volar con dificultad, Kaoru intento acercarse al tipo pero esa aura oscura era muy densa y fuerte cada vez que se acercaba sentia que le faltaba el aire de pronto le viene una idea

-Butch atacame- Butch estaba esquivando los ataques de ese loco y quedo con cara de WTF cuando su compañera le pidió eso pero aun así obedeció

-FINAL POINT- Butch lanzo el ataque hacia su compañera pero por hacerlo una de las bolas de energía negra lo impacto haciendo que se estrellase contra los carritos chocones

-MEGA POWER- Cuando el ataque del pelinegro iba a impactar a Kaoru ella lo golpeo con su martillo haciendo que se dirigiese hacia el señor que seguía lanzando ataques y que quedo inconsciente ante este golpe

-Fue muy facil- dijo Kaoru mientras que agarraba al señor por las piernas y su compañero por los brazos y empezaban a volar

-Bueno para ti si, no te impacto ninguno de los golpes- se quejo Butch enojado por tener que cargar a ese estupido señor hasta el laboratorio

-Nenita no te quejes mas- dijo burlonamente la pelinegra

-No soy "nenita'' bruja

******Con los científicos******

Les había tocado ir a ellos a la escuela para que no reconociesen a los otros 9 chicos

-Los rayos z están a punto de impactar puedo olerlos desde aqui- dijo Poochie saliendo de la camioneta en la que iban y sentándose enfrente del portón de la escuela

-Entonces hay que estar atentos, no queremos que impacten a nadie- dijo el profesor preparando su envase especial para rayos z

-Tenemos suerte de que ya no hay nadie en la escuela...esperen si hay alguien, hoy es la reunión de profesores-dijo Ken un poco alterado por pensar en que todos los profesores estaban en peligro

El profesor no tuvo tiempo de hablar, cuando del cielo salio el rayo z negro pero ellos no estaban aun dentro de la escuela que era donde iban a impactar los rayos, corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron pero cuando llegaron a la sala de maestros ya todos estaban huyendo despavoridos

-Jajaja gallinas que le tienen miedo a unos cuantos insectos- de burlo una mujer de cabello colocho negro hasta a los hombres, esperen ES LA SEÑORITA MILA, pero esta cambiada, tiene los ojos sin brillo alguno y su piel se ha vuelto muy pálida, lleva puesto un vestido de coctel negro, una capa café y unos tacones negros, esta rodeada de mosquitos, cucarachas y saltamontes y tiene la misma aura negra que los otros villanos, pero ¿como la impactaron los rayos?

******hace unos 5 minutos******

-Bueno con eso concluimos la reunión de hoy- dijo el director un hombre de unos 40 años,pelirrojo y de ojos violeta

-Que bien, necesito irme a hacer compras- dijo la señorita Mila mientras se levantaba de su silla

-Oye Milagros me podrías ayudar a matar a esta cucaracha, es que a mi me dan miedo- dijo muy asustada una mujer de unos 28 años, de cabello lacio azul que le llega hasta la cadera y ojos anaranjados, estaba viendo una pequeña cucaracha que estaba en su camino

-Yo no mato seres vivos señorita Kokone, pero si quieres la puedo liberar- dijo muy dulcemente Mila mientras ponía su mano en el suelo donde se subió la cucaracha, después camino hacia la puerta y la dejo que la cucaracha volase, luego vino el rayo negro y bueno ya sabemos lo que paso

******Actualidad******

Ninguno de los 3 científicos conocía a esa profesora y menos sabían que hacer, pero no iban a dejar que por su culpa alguien saliese lastimado

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto tímidamente Ken señalando a la señorita Alim

-Soy Alim la que esta harta de que todos se comporten tan bien- dijo la señorita Mila..perdón Alim mientras besaba a una cucaracha que se posaba en su mano- Ahora les recomiendo ayudarme a destruir la escuela-ella los señalo amenazadoramente

-Nunca haríamos algo tan nefasto y si es necesario la detrendemos a la fuerza- dijo firmemente el profesor Utonio, por suerte habia traído algunos artefactos por si la situación se salia de control

-Puede intentarlo vejete, pero no se si a mis amigos les gustaría la idea- dijo en tono de burla para luego susurarle algo a la cucaracha que salio volando junto a los otros insectos hacia los científicos, que solo pudieron correr ya que las armas las dejaron en la camioneta

-Tenemos que llegar a la camioneta en 1.5 minutos a una velocidad de 20 kmh o los insectos nos alcanzaran- calculo en voz alta Poochie mientras se esforzaba para no quedarse atrás (tiene patitas cortas)

-No te preocupes Poochie ya casi llegamos- lo consoló Ken, que al ser el mas joven era el que corría mas rápido, y en efecto estaban a unos metros de la camioneta

Cuando el profesor abrió la camioneta de inmediato saco un arma muy rara, era como un tipo basuca, la apunto hacia los insectos y disparo, del arma salio una luz blanca que hizo que todos los insectos cayeran al suelo

-¿Están muertos?- pregunto tímidamente Ken

-No, solo están aturdidos, despertaran en un rato y se irán- dijo tranquilamente el profesor mientras que cerraba la camioneta y volvía a entrar a la escuela con el arma la escuela seguido de Ken y Poochie

Cuando llegaron al salón ya no estaba Alim sino la señorita Mila, estaba en el suelo un poco aturdida, el salón estaba hecho un desatre y mientras Poochie y Ken arreglaban un poco el lugar, el profesor ayudaba a la señorita Mila a levantarse

-¿Que paso? no recuerdo nada

-No se preocupe todo esta bien, solo alguien que necesitamos detener- dijo el profesor ayudándola a pararse, cuando la vio a los ojos noto un brilló que le hizo acelerar el corazón

-Tenemos que irnos profesor, hay que avisarles a los otros lo sucedido- dijo Ken interrumpiendo el romántico momento

-Tienes razón, buenos espero que este bien y tal vez verla uno de estos días

-Si estoy bien y si tal vez nos volvamos a ver si viene acá por alguna razón- dijo sonrojada a no mas poder la señorita Mila

Los científicos fueron hasta la entrada acompañados de la señorita Mila, luego se montaron en la camioneta y se fueron con destino al laboratorio

******Con los rojos******

Les habían negado el acceso a la prisión y como no, no le puedes explicar a un juez que van a caer unos peligrosos rayos negros sobre la prisión y tu eres el único que puede detenerlos sin sonar como un lunático, ni siquiera podían sobrevolar la prisión y no querían entrar ilegalmente, ellos no eran como Butch y Kaoru ellos si tenían el expediente policial limpio

-¿Ahora que hacemos?, el rayo debe de caer dentro de 3 minutos y nosotros aun no estamos en posición- dijo Brick apoyándose en la pared del edificio frente a la prisión

-No tengo la mas mínima idea, creo que tendremos que esperar a que el rayo caiga para que nos dejen atraparlo o mejor dicho a lo que le caiga encima AAAAAAAH ODIO NO TENER UN PLAN- Momoko estaba roja de la rabia, ella siempre sabia que hacer y le frustraba no saberlo en un momento tan importante, esto de ser heroína para ella no se había vuelto un juego sino una responsabilidad que tenia con toda Nueva Santadilla

-Tranquilizate , todo saldrá bien rosadita - dijo Brick en tono consolante, a la vez que le entregaba un caramelo que tenia en su bolsillo

-Muchas gracias, siempre me animan los dulces-Momoko sonrió y casi se atraganta con el caramelo y cuando lo término quedo viendo a Brick con cara suplicante

-Ehm lo siento no tengo mas rosadita- Brick reía por ver a su amiga así, a el también le encantaban los dulces, pero lo de esa chica llegaba a otro nivel

-Sabes solo una persona me había llamado rosadita antes- Momoko quedo viendo a Brick como buscando algo en el

-¿Enserio? Yo te llamo así por que hací llamaba a alguien que conocí a los 5

-Uhum, si- Momoko no parecía sorprendida y parecía haber descubierto algo, pero no dijo nada

-Oye no debió haber impactado ya el rayo, los calculo que hicimos de velocidad y distancia no eran erróneos-Brick ya se estaba aburriendo , quedo viendo al cielo,pero no había señal alguna del rayo

-Si es extraño, pero ya debe de venir no te estreses- Momoko se sentó en la acera a esperar que cayera el rayo

******1 hora después******

Seguían esperando que llegase el rayo y hasta habían empezado a jugar con sus armas,Momoko hacia subir y bajar el yoyó como Brick hacia girar a su trompo, pero ya hasta eso los había hartado.

-Estoy mas aburrido que cuando escucho a Boomer hablar de arte- Brick estaba levitando de cabeza, asustando a uno que otro transeúnte-¿Por que ese puto rayo no cae?

-Yo creo que no va a caer, por que tal vez ni existe, puede ser que ese perro quería hacernos una broma- Momoko seguía sentada, pensando en que sus amigas y ese perro deben estar riéndose en este momentos

-Tienes razón, mejor ya vámonos al laboratorio-Brick dejo de levitar de cabeza y salio volando dejando su estela roja

-Oye esperame- Momoko también salio volando detrás de Brick dejando su estela rosa

******En el laboratorio******

Si alguien escuchara lo que se decía en esa casa, pensaría que es un manicomio, ya sus historias eran raras y para colmo exageraban

-Era una niña demoniaca, tenia los ojos del demonio y decía insultos en lenguas incomprensibles para todo humano- Brushy así contaba la historia sorprendiendo y asustando a todos

-Espera ¿Como sabias que eran insultos si no los comprendidas?- pregunto Butch arrogante, haciendo dudar a todos de la veracidad de los hechos

-¿Que mas podían ser idiota?-preguntó Yumiko salvando a su amiga

-No empiezen a discutir-regañaron los rojos, sabiendo que pasaba cuando lo hacían, aun que bajo la fachada de lideres responsables, hasta ellos querían que peleasen para divertirse un rato

-Tienen razon con violencia no se resuelve nada- otra vez al unisono el regaño, pero esta vez por parte de los rubios

-Gallinitas- dijeron burlonamente el par de verdes

-Cuando se les quitara es fea manía de hablar al unisono, ya se parecen físicamente, no tienen por que también pensar igual- dijo Poochie tapándose los oídos para no escuchar a esos peleónes

-Tiene razón Poochie, Brushy y yo somos amigos desde hace mas tiempo que ustedes y nunca pensamos ni hablamos igual- dijo Brad agarrando la misma clase de pan que estaba agarrando su amiga, lo empezó a comer al mismo tiempo y luego lo escupió al mismo tiempo que su amiga, por que a los 2 les desagradaba comer pan que no fuese tostado, pero los 2 son tan distraídos que no se acordaron

-Si, a ustedes nunca les pasa eso- dijo con un excelente tono sarcástico Yumiko, mientras que los demás se caían de espaldas

-Bueno ya dejen de discutir y veamos si entendí, Boomer,Miyako,Butch y Kaoru lograron traer a las víctimas de los rayos z, Yumiko,Brushy, Brad,Ken,Poochie y yo fallamos en nuestro cometido y Brick y Momoko ni siquiera vieron el rayo- aclaro el profesor seriamente viendo a todos asentir

-Y bueno que hacemos con ellos- pregunto Boomer viendo a la burbuja que encerraba al perro y al tipo ese que estaba amordazado

-Bueno...creo que habrá que hallar una cura para lo rayos z- dijo el profesor mientras buscaba en su escritorio unos apuntes-Por el momento llevenlos a los cuartos de retención

Los chicos asintieron y iban a llevarlos a esos cuartos cuando hay un hueco en el techo y el señor musculoso ya no esta, salieron a buscarlo pero no había rastro de una estela negra, ni de nadie haciendo desastres en la ciudad, por lo que cada uno se fue a su casa excepto los 3 hermanos que se quedaron en su nuevo hogar

-Chicos ¿Que hacen?- pregunto Ken al ver a sus nuevos hermanos acomodarse a la hora de dormir todos en un solo sofá

-Acomdandonos para dormir- respondió con simplicidad Butch

-Pero ustedes no van a dormir en el sofá, cada uno tiene su propio cuarto- les dijo el profesor mientras los llevaba por las escaleras a cada uno de sus cuartos

-Una pregunta profesor ¿Como hizo los cuartos tan rápido?- preguntó Brick mientras se paraba frente a una puerta roja

-Bueno enrealidad son los cuartos de huéspedes pero decidí que desde hoy serán sus cuartos- dijo el profesor mientras desaparecía por el pasillo- Buenas noches

-Buenas noches- respondieron los tres hermanos mientras seguían parados frente a una puerta de su respectivo color

-¿Que esperan? entren y que tengan sueños de oro- les dijo Ken mientras desaparecía al igual que lo había hecho su padre

Cada uno entro en su cuarto y se llevo una gran sorpresa

El cuarto de Butch era verde oscuro, en la había una pantalla plana y a ella estaba conectada un playstation, también tenia un computador,estaba la cama con una cabezera en forma de balón de fútbol y un futbolito- Este es mi cuarto ideal- dijo Butch mientras saltaba sobre la cama

El cuarto de Boomer era azul, en el había un cofre con un montón de pinceles,pinturas y otros instrumentos artísticos, también tenía un computador y una televisión y la cabecera de su cama era en forma de oso de peluche-Amo este cuarto- afirmo Boomer cerrando el cofre de pinturas

El cuarto de Brick (ustedes ya saben el color), tenis un gran librero lleno de muchísimos libros de varios temas, también tenia un televisor y una computadora y la cabera de su cama era en forma de libro-Magnífico, pero mejor me voy a dormir mañana hay escuela- Brick cerro el libro que estaba ojeando y lo puso en su lugar

Y así los 3 hermanos se quedaron dormidos en sus nuevas habitaciones

******En otra parte de la ciudad*****

Miyako, Kaoru, les estoy diciendo que si son ellos, estoy segura, les prometo que mañana en la escuela lo confirmaremos,buenas noches- Momoko colgó el teléfono y se tiro a sobre la cama mientras empezaba a comer dulces alegremente murmuro -Es el-

Jeff/Jane:Smack, Smack

Yo:Dejen de besarse tan apasionadamente, hace unos minutos estaban matándose

Jane:Bueno del odio al amor hay un solo paso Antonia

Yo:Como sea, al menos consigan un motel, están apunto de devorarse en mi sala

Jeff:Bueno entonces nos vamos, aun así buena historia nos vemos en el programa

Yo:Nos vemos, bueno y ustedes lectores que piensan ¿les gusto el capitulo de hoy?, si es así no olviden dejar un review con su opinión, Lo siento por la tardanza, hasta la próxima

En el próximo capitulo:Han pasado muchas cosas es hora de un descanso, pero no en el amor ya que Ken sigue intentando confesar sus sentimientos en el capitulo "Idiotas dando consejo"

Yo: esperen antes de irme quiero preguntarles ¿Que opinan si hago un fic de las ppgz y rrbz versión músicos rock ? ¿les gusta la idea?


	7. Chapter 7

Yo:Hola fanfictioneros, hoy estoy aquí con la intención de desearle un FELIZ DIA INTERNACIONAL DEL OTAKU y por esta gran festividad les traigo a un personaje icónico del anime par que diga una palabras, con ustedes Pikachu

Pikachu:pikapikpikapi, pikapi, pikapikapika

Yo:Pikachu esas palabras si me tocaron el corazón

Pikachu:Pikapi

Yo:Bueno para celebrar este fantástico día, me tome un descanso de ver anime para contarles como se conocieron Brushy y Brad, te gustaría presentar la historia

Pikachu:Pikapi, pikapika pika pi pikapika

Yo:Exacto disfrutenla

*******Como se conocieron Brushy y Brad********

En el parque de Nueva Santadilla se puede ver a una niña rubia, de unos 5 años, de ojos cafés, vestía con una falda larga amarilla, una blusa amarilla, un suéter café y unas sandalias blancas, estaba abrazando a un peluche de Pikachu, mientras que tararea una alegre canción

-Brushy ven a jugar con nosotras- le dijo una niña de cabello negro y ojos rojos, estaba saltando la cuerda junto a otras dos niñas

-Ya voy- respondió Brushy alegremente mientras corría hacia sus amigas, de pronto ve a un niño de ojos miel y cabello café, viste unos pantalones cafés y un polo del mismo color, con un suéter tejido amarillo, esta solo bajo un árbol, pero ella sigue caminando hacia sus amigas

-¿Quien es el?-le pregunto Brushy a la niña de ojos rojos, mientras señalaba a ese niño

-Se llama Brad, no debes jugar con el, es un niño raro y dicen que tiene pulgas...espera Brushy ¿Donde vas?- Brushy se había ido hacia sonde estaba recostado Brad y lo quedo viendo fijamente, al niño no parecía molestarle su presencia, pero no decía nada

-Tu eres Brad ¿Verdad?- pregunto Brushy acercándose mas al niño

-Si y ¿Tu quien eres?- pregunto Brad un poco sorprendido, pocos niños le hablaban si no era para burlarse de el

-Soy Brushy, me dijeron que eras raro y como yo también lo soy quería conocerte- dijo Brushy sentándose junto a Brad

-Yo no soy raro, solo que no los otros niños dicen que tengo pulgas y las niñas no quieren jugar con migo- se quejó Brad cruzando los brazos y haciendo un lindo pucherito

-Pues yo si quiero jugar con trigo, sostén esto- Brushy le entrego a Brad su peluche

-Enserio ¿A que jugamos?-pregunto Brad también levantándose

-A las carrera, a las de Ya- Brushy salio corriendo

-Espera eso es trampa- Brad salio corriendo tras su nueva amiga

******2 horas después******

-Hiciste trampa- se quejo Brushy

-No- respondió Brad

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-No

-Que si y punto final...oye espera- Brushy empezó a reír mientras Brad intentaba ocultar su sonrisa

-Ya es tarde me tengo que ir, pero mañana nos veremos otra vez aquí- dijo Brushy agarrando a su Pikachu

-Lo prometes- Brad le extendió el meñique a su amiga

-Lo prometo- Brushy cerro el trato del meñique y se fue a su casa

Todos los días durante una semana se vieron en el parque, luego se visitaban en sus respectivas casas y cuando llegaron a primaria se hicieron amigos inseparables

Yo:Me encanto escribir esto para celebrar el día de hoy

Pikachu:Pika pi

Yo:Ah y gracias por sus lindos reviews, por eso ya me decidi a escribir sobre Pink Pop Group Z y Rock and Rollers Band Z o para abreviar ppgz y rrbz ;-)

Pikachu:Pikapika

Yo:Gracias por recordarmelo Pikachu, el próximo capitulo de los súper z sera publicado antes de las navidad, por el momento me despido bey bey

Pikachu:Pikapi


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

Yo:Hola mis queridos fanfictioneros, se que estamos cerca de navidad pero como soy navihater no haré ningún especial

Poryni:Pero si la navidad es la época mas hermosa de todas, yo si quiero celebrarla

Yo:Vuelve a mi cerebro, producto de mi imaginación

Poryni:No :-p

Irene:Yo también odio la navidad, es demasiado feliz para mi

Yo:¿Tu también saliste? ya es suficiente vuelvan a mi cabeza

George:Son un par de amargadas, la navidad es una época magnifica para conocer chicas

Yo:No me ignoren, no dejare que mis creaciones me ignoren

Poryni:¿Y si nosotros presentamos la historia? siempre he querido presentar una

Yo:No lo harán, yo no se los he permitido

George:Es una magnifica idea Pory ¿Lo hacemos Irene?

Irene:Me da igual

Yo:Enserio no respetan nada

Poryni:Pues esta decidido ¿Anto-chan nos dejas hacerlo?

Yo:Ya que, pero deja de llamarme Anto-chan

Todos:Hai, esta historia la hizo Lokis con mucho cariño, pero no le pertenecen las ppgz ni los rrbz, solo Brushy, Brad, esta trama y algunos de los villanos,disfrutenla

Yo:Ya los escucharon disfruten, sobre todo esas 2 amigas que siempre me apoyan, las quiero loquitas

Capitulo 7:Idiotas dando consejo

******A la entrada de la escuela******

-¿Por que esperamos a esos idiotas?- pregunto un poco molesta Kaoru mientras se recostaba en el muro de la escuela

-Por que todos ellos son nuestros amigos y a los amigos no se les abandona-respondía aburrida Momoko al tiempo que se sentaba en la acera

-Además nosotras siempre te esperamos, por lo que deberías entender esto- regaño Miyako mientras buscaba algo en su mochila

-Ya, no me regañen- dijo Kaoru un poco enfadada, pero se le quito al ver a sus amigos correr, para llegar a tiempo

Brick venia semi arreglado y con una tostada en la boca, Butch bueno solo diré que se le olvidaron los pantalones y sus calzoncillos son de batman, Boomer estaba totalmente arreglado y venia delante de sus hermanos caminando tranquilamente junto a Ken que también estaba bien arreglado, Brushy,Brad y Yumiko venían en sus respectivos medios de transporte

-Gracias por esperarnos- dijo Yumiko tocando el botón de sus patines

-No fue nada- respondió amablemente Miyako encontrando por fin su libro

-Si...muchas...gracias- dijo Brick intentando recuperar su respiración normal

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por que ustedes llegaron así y ellos así?- preguntó curiosa Momoko primero señalado a Boomer y a Ken y luego a Brick y a Butch

-Bueno...dijo Butch acomodándose sus calzones

******Hace 1 hora******

Todos estaban durmiendo plácidamente, excepto una sombra rubia en la cocina

-Creo que hice bien en levantarme temprano, ya termine con el desayuno- eso pensó Boomer mientras que se quitaba el delantal y admiraba el rico desayuno que había hecho

-Wow Boomer, esto se ve fantástico- dijo Poochie llegando al comedor y empezando a comer

-Si es verdad- afirmo Ken en su piyama azul de patitos, mientras también se sentaba a comer

-Gracias-dijo un poco apenado Boomer-Tengo que despertar a mis hermanos- empezó a subir las escaleras hacia los cuartos de Butch y Brick pero fue detenido por el profesor

-¿A donde vas?-le preguntó alegremente el profesor al ojiazul mientras lo agarraba de la mano y lo guiaba escaleras abajo

-Iba a despertar a mis hermanos-dijo Boomer viendo que su mochila ya estaba en la sala junto a la de Ken

-No te preocupes, yo lo hago- sugirió el profesor muy alegre-Ustedes adelantense a la escuela y sus hermanos los alcanzaran

-Ok-dijo Ken ya cambiado y lavando su plato

-P..pero Pro..profesor- Boomer se veía preocupado ante lo que le había propuesto

-No,no,no nada de peros, ahora tomen sus almuerzos y vayanse- el profesor les entrego sus mochilas y sus almuerzos y los empujo hasta la puerta, una vez que se habían ido subió las escaleras junto a Poochie con dirección al cuarto de Brick

-Brick despierta..Brick...BRICK- el profesor estaba sorprendido de que el pelirrojo no despertara, por un segundo pensó que estaba muerto pero sus signos vitales eran normales

-Tal vez necesita mas estímulos- sugirió Poochie sacando un tambor de quien sabe donde-PUM PUM PUM- hizo mucho ruido pero ni eso despertó a Brick, probaron con de todo, desde sacudir la cama hasta soplarle al oído pero nada lo despertaba

-Enserio tiene el sueño pesado- dijo el profesor cansado mientras se recostaba contra la pared

-Si, yo me rindo- Poochie saco un chocolate de quien sabe donde y le quito la envoltura, de pronto el pelirrojo salto de la cama y se abalanzo sobre el caramelo y lo deboro en un solo mordisco ante la mirada sorprendida de el profesor y Poochie

-mmmmm delicioso...MIERDA FALTAN SOLO 30 MINUTOS- cuando Brick vio su reloj salto de la cama y corrió a alta velocidad al baño, se vistió sin arreglarse mucho y se puso su gorra al revés, agarro su mochila y bajo a desayunar, mientras tanto los científicos ya habían ido al cuarto verde

-Aquí iremos a lo sencillo- dijo el profesor entrando al cuarto de Butch con un balde de agua fría y vaciándolo encima del ojiverde

-Aarrrg ESTÁN MUERTOS- Butch estaba súper enojado, tanto que les tiro encima la cama a los científicos

-Aaaaah, quitanos esto de encima- lloriqueo Poochie mientras intentaba salir de debajo de la cama, el profesor estaba inconsciente y con espirales en los ojos

-No puedo solo quedan 20 minutos y no he desayunado- Butch se había secado y semi vestido, agarro un montón de papeles y los metió en su mochila y bajo a comer

-P..p..pero AYUDA- Poochie se quedo lloriqueando en un estilo muy chibi

Los chicos agarraron cualquier alimento y se lo metieron a la boca, tragaron, dejaron los platos en la pila, agarraron sus almuerzos y se dirijieron a la salida

******Hace 2 minutos afuera de la casa Utonio******

-Oye ya vamos retrasados, yo creo que ellos ya se fueron a la escuela, vámonos- Brad estaba en su skate molesto ¿Como se le ocurrió a Brushy venir a recojerlos a ellos?

-No seas tan molesto, lo mas seguro se atrasaron como nosotros, no nos cuesta nada llegar tarde juntos- regaño Brushy haciendo un pucherito, mientras se bajaba de su monopatín para tocar la puerta

-Espera, a ti no te gusta llegar tarde, por lo que tienes otros motivos para venir aquí y esos motivos pueden ser...Oh por Dios, Brushy te gusta Boomer- casi grita Yumiko muy emocionada por su deducción, tan emocionada estaba que se le olvido que estaba en patines, empezó a saltar y se callo

-NO ES ASÍ- gritaron al unisono los amarillos,Brad rojo de enojo y Brushy súper sonrojada

-Aja les creo- dijo Yumiko levantándose y sacando una libreta que tenia apuntado para si misma esto:

Momoko X Brick

Kaoru X Butch

Miyako X Boomer o Brad

Brushy X Brad o Boomer

Yo X ?

-Apartense, vamos tarde- Butch y Brick salieron disparados y como los 3 amarillos estaban distraídos se cayeron al suelo

-Auch mis nalguitas- se quejo Brushy levantándose y sonbandose sus nalgas

-Les daré una lección a esos 2- prometió Brad mientras se subía a su skate

-¿Los calzoncillos de Butch eran de batman?- pregunto Yumiko sorprendida, mientras empezaba a irse junto a sus amigos

******Actualidad*******

-Eso lo explica, pero piensas ponerte pantalones ¿verdad?- pregunto Momoko sentándose en su silla, ya habían llegado al salón de la primera lección

-Claro los tengo aquí, solo a un imbécil se le olvidan los pantalones- respondió Butch mientras los buscaba en su mochila-Oh, oh no los traje

-Señoras y señores aquí tenemos un excelente ejemplar de lo que es un imbécil, miren su cara de bobo y su postura de idiota- Kaoru estaba vestida con un traje de vendedor de feria y un apuntador y estaba excibiendo al ojiverde

-Jajajajaja- se estaban riendo todos sus amigos

-Si quieres te presto unos extra que traje- le ofreció Brick dejando de reír y sacando unos jeans azules rasgados iguales a los que traía puestos

-Ya que- dijo Butch arrebatándole los jeans a su hermano y poniéndoselo de mala gana, le fastidiaba que se burlasen de el

-Bueno eso demuestra que al que madruga Dios la ayuda- dijo Miyako sentándose en su lugar y mirando a Boomer

-Buenos días-dijo el profesor mientras entraba, era un hombre de unos 50, cabello azul y ojos grises

-Buenos días profesor Katsuki- dijo al unisono la clase

Así pasaron las clases, con su normal curso, 3 durmiendo,3 estudiando y 3 semi poniendo atención

******primer receso******

-Soy yo o las clases estuvieron mas aburridas que de costumbre- pregunto la ojiverde con las manos tras la cabeza

-¿Como lo vas a saber? Estabas dormida- le respondió Brick, mientras agarraba su almuerzo y sentaba en una mesa junto a los demás

-Yo estaba despierta, si fueron aburridas- exclamo Brushy sin interés

-Jiji,tiene razón- Miyako sonrió por el comentario de su amiga

-Oigan chicos, tenemos que preguntarles algo- dijo Momoko sería mientras comía dango

-¿Que deseas?- pregunto Brad sin interés

-No es contigo idiota, es con ellos- respondió Kaoru señalando a los hermanos

-Oh fricción- pensó Yumiko sacando disimuladamente su libreta y escribiendo

Kaoru X Butch o Brad

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Boomer mirando a Miyako

-Bueno es que ...-iba a responder Miyako

-Necesito su ayuda- casi grita Ken mientras corría hacia la mesa donde estaban

-¿Que pasa chiquitin?- pregunto Brad alegre de verlo

-Es una pregunta- Ken se puso una mano en el pecho por el cansancio-¿Como puedo decirle a una chica que me gusta?

Todos quedaron sorprendidos de que un niño menor que ellos le preguntase eso, los rubios se pusieron rojos por la pregunta, los pelinegros se empezaron a reír, Brad fue indiferente, los únicos que se lo tomaron enserio fueron los pelirrojos y Yumiko

-¿Quien es la afortunada?- pregunto con tono pícaro Yumiko sacando su libreta

-No se los diré, ahora respondan - Ken hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos

-Bueno puedes hacer algo enorme y romántico- sujirio Momoko tomando de un modo tierno su jugo

-¿Como que?- pregunto Ken intrigado

-Bueno puedes declarartele en la azotea, con unos dulces y flores y que se yo, utiliza tu imaginación- dijo Brick sacudiéndole el cabello a Ken

-Buena idea, a ella le fascinan los dulces,¿Me ayudarían?- Ken uso una carita de perrito a la que nadie se podría resistir

-Claro que si- respondieron todos sonrientes

-Nosotros te haremos un traje, ya que nos toca ir a clases de costura- sujirio Miyako mientras que junto a Boomer le tomaban las medidas a Ken

-Nosotros conseguiremos los chocolates y no pregunten como- Brad agarro a Brushy de la mano y se fue sospechosamente

-Nosotros conseguiremos flores,ustedes asegúrense que la azotea este limpia- ordenaron los pelirrojos a los ojiverdes

-No lo haré y menos con el- reclamo Kaoru viendo como Butch se sacaba un moco, pero con una mirada de Momoko se callo

-¿Y yo que hago?- pregunto Ken viendo como todos se habían ido

-Tu me acompañarás a practicar tu declaración- Yumiko lo agarro de la mano y lo arrastro hacia quien sabe donde

******En clases******

Los amigos estaban en ciencias, faltaba una clase para el receso, ósea una clase para la declaración

-Esto es emocionante, ni siquiera me puedo concentrar en la clase- Yumiko le paso esa notita a Momoko

-Yo tampoco, aunque estoy curiosa ¿a quien se le va a declarar?- cuando Momoko paso la notita la señorita Mila la observó

-Señorita Akatsusumi tiene algo que compartir con la clase- pregunto la señorita Mila con una tierna sonrisa, mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio

-Ehmmm- Momoko sabia que estaba en problemas

Ring-Ring-Ring-, fue salvada por la campana, ya que salio confundiéndose con los demás

******En la azotea******

-Te queda excelente le traje- Miyako le estaba acomodando el cuello de la camisa a Ken

-Aaau, ¡valió la pena por las rosas!- Brick se estaba quejando mientras que se quitaba las espinas que le había dejado el rosal

-Muchas gracias por todo chicos, enserio me ayudaron mucho- Ken tenia un traje negro, las rosas en su mano, solo faltaban los chocolates

-¿Donde se habrán metido ese imbécil y miss alegría?- Kaoru estaba llena de polvo y telarañas a igual que Butch, no estaba muy feliz

-Ya deben de venir, no se preocupen- respondió Boomer quitándole una telaraña de la nariz a Butch

-Llegamos, no pregunten- dijo Brushy sonriente mientras entregaba los chocolates, su camisa estaba cubierta de sangre y Brad tenia una pala un poco ensangrentada en la mano y tenia mirada indiferente

-No lo haremos- dijeron al unisono todos con cara de traumados

-Bueno ya tenemos todo, practicamos la declaración, dejaste una nota en su casillero, quedan 5 minutos para que venga, nosotros nos esconderemos allá y si necesitas algo avisanos- Yumiko esta tachando cosas de una lista, le estrecho la mano a Ken y empujo a sus amigos detrás de un calentador de agua

-Ok, gracias

******Con Kuriko******

-La ultima nota de mi admirador, Wow que romántico es todo esto, por fin hoy lo veré, se lo diría a Ken pero honestamente no lo he visto en todo el día- todos estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Kuriko mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea

Estaba a unos pasos de llegar y abrir la puerta

******Con los demás******

-Vamos Ken tu puedes, no eres un cobarde, eres un genio y los genios pueden hacer lo que sea- Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez el pobrecito de Ken estaba muy nervioso y asustado

-Dejenme ver, saca la cámara, ¿Creen que lo lograra?- todos estos susurros se escuchaban detrás de calentador

De pronto se abre la puerta dejando ver a Kuriko asombrada

-Kuriko, eres la chica mas hermosa que he visto, tu ojos son para mi las puertas del cielo, se que siempre hemos sido solo amigos, pero espero que mes puedas aceptar como mas que eso, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Ken había sacado esas palabras que siempre había tenido escondidas, estaba arrodillado frente a su amiga y ya le había entregado los chocolates y las flores

-Ken...eres muy romántico...pero solo somos amigos, no me gustas ni nada de eso, lo siento, gracias por los chocolates y no me gustan las rosas, nos vemos mañana- Kuriko dijo esto con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, abrazo a su amigo, le entrego las rosas y se fue dando saltitos y comiendo chocolates, mientras que Ken estaba ahí aun arrodillado y con cara de traumado

-¿Te gustaba mi hermana?¿Tu eras ese chico de las cartas?- pregunto Momoko dejando de ocultarse y viendo con lastima a Ken

-Si- Ken estaba muy triste

-Wow este vídeo se va a hacer viral- dijo Kaoru mientras subía el vídeo del rechazo a you tube y se ganaba una mirada de odio de parte de todos

-No te preocupes Ken, ya caerá por tus encantos- intento consolarlo Butch, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-Si no te rindas Baka, tienes que luchar por el amor- Brushy le dio una abrazo divertido y le sacudió el cabello

-¿Ustedes creen?- Ken ya se sentía un poco animado

-Claro que si, nadie se queda en la friend zone toda su vida- le dijo Boomer mientras que todos bajaban de la azotea

-Ni me lo digas- murmuro Brad un poco molesto

-¿Dijiste algo Brad?- pregunto curiosa Brushy mientras que miraba a su amigo

-No...ehmmm... a si, que no puede quedarse en la friend zone después de lo que hicimos por esos chocolates, nos buscan en 3 ciudades por eso- dijo Brad para desviar la atención, tenia una sonrisa malévola al decir lo ultimo

-El psicópata tiene razón, no te rindas después de tanto esfuerzo- le dijo Miyako mientras le daba la mano de manera maternal

-Además, aquí tienes a la mejor consejera en lo que respecta al amor- Yumiko se auto señalo sonriente

-Tienen razón chicos, no me rendiré, seguiré hasta el final y venceré- Ken se sentía muy animado, parecía que era un orador motivaciónal, después de terminar de hablar se fue corriendo a quien sabe donde, pero en la lejanía se pudo escuchar un ''gracias''

-Jijiji, creo que lo logramos motivar- dijo Miyako mientras que todos chocaban los 5

-Ah ya que me acuerdo, ¿Chicas que nos querían preguntar esta mañana?- pregunto despreocupado Brick cojiendo sus cosas para ir a la última clase del día

-Bueno era que...RING RING RING- Momoko fue interrumpida por la puta campana

-¿Que?- pregunto Butch mientras corría a clases

-Les diremos mañana- Miyako corría cojiendo la mano de Boomer

Poryni: Eres súper cruel con Ken ¿Kuriko no podía decir que si?

Yo:Si podía, pero yo no quería

Irene:Huy eres mala, por eso me agradas

George:No se te olvide sexy

Yo:Estoy acostumbrándome a sus boberías, bueno creo que es hora de presentarlos formalmente, fanfictioneros no se si notaron que en mis review han aparecido estas personas, pues ellas son parte de diferentes historias que escribo, por alguna razón salieron de mi cabeza y ahora me joden la vida. Ella es Poryni Gatah o mejor dicho miss alegría melodramática

Poryni:No soy melodramática

Yo:Te enseñe la foto de una gato besando a un conejo y lloraste

Poryni:Buuuuuaaaaaa son como Romeo y Julieta, nunca podrán estar juntos

Yo:Esta es Irene Madison o Psicópata malhumorada

Irene:Pudrete

Yo:Cabe mencionar que Jeff the killer tiene pesadillas con ella

Irene:También Slendy

Yo:Y por ulmito y si es menos importante, George Mathews el pervertido

George:eso duele linda, pero te vez tan linda diciendo mi nombre

Yo:pervertido

George:No es pervercion, es imaginación sexy

Yo:como sea, estos locos se niegan a salir de mi cabeza,por lo que acostumbren se a verlos por aquí, por el momento me despido felices fiestas, nos leeremos después de año nuevo y plis dejen review

Pd:gracias a toda esa gente linda que me ha dejado review,me alegran el dia


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8

Yo:Hola fanfictioneros, volví con un nuevo capitulo

Irene:Me sorprende que no te quejes

Yo:No se de lo que hablas

Poryni:Ya sabes, que perdiste un seguidor, que las gráficas de fanfiction dicen que cada vez menos gente te lee y que ya no hay helado en la refri

Yo:Trataba de olvidarlo pero gracias por recordarmelo

Pory/Iré:De nada

George:Podemos empezar cruel destructora de amores

Yo:No me llames así, solo hice que Ken se quedase en la friend zone ¿Es tan malo?

Todos:Si

Yo:Ok,ok tal vez si fui un poco cruel pero no se molesten, mejor empezamos

Todos:Disfrutenlo

*Aclaración:La banda gangrena no fueron golpeados por rayos z, solo son criminales de piel verde

Capitulo 8: La promesa

Miyako había llegado a casa y había subido directamente a su habitación, cuando entro tiro su mochila en un rincón (lo que era atípico de ella ya que siempre era ordenada) se tiro de espaldas en su cama y quedo viendo el techo haciendo un pucherito, de pronto escucha sonar su telefono y contesta

-Hola ¿Quien es?- preguntó tímidamente la rubia

-Soy Momoko, oye se que debes estar confundida pero te prometo que son ellos- se escucho la voz dulce, segura y alegre de la pelirroja del otro lado de la linea

-Pero tu sabes lo que prometimos, si son ellos tendremos que hacerlo ¿verdad?- Miyako estaba un poco mas alegre, pero aun estaba un poco insegura

-Si lo prometimos y una promesa nunca se rompe, pero no te preocupes, seguiremos siendo sus amigas- se escuchaba como Momoko cerraba el refrigerador y también como empezaba a comer algo ruidosamente

-Ok, se lo preguntaremos mañana- afirmo la ojiceleste para luego colgar el telefono y irse a cambiar

******En el laboratorio******

Los chicos estaban llegando a casa e intentaron durante todo el trayecto no hablar de lo de Ken, entraron a su casa riendo y contando chistes y en la sala vieron que el profesor estaba sentado junto a Poochie

-Hola ¿Como están?- preguntaron los 4 recién llegados

-Bien chicos descansando un poco, creo que estoy cerca de revertir el efecto en el perro (capitulo 6)- dijo el profesor sonriente mientras tomaba un poco de té

-Que bien, profesor- afirmo Brick sentándose en uno de los sillones

-Wan ¿Y a ustedes como les fue hoy?, ¿Ken ya lo lograste?- dijo Poochie acercándose a su mejor amigo, cuando pregunto lo ultimo los trillizos le hicieron señas al robot para que se callara, pero este no les hizo caso

-...¿POR QUE ME RECHAZO? BUAAAAAA- Ken de fue llorando a su cuarto con la cara oculta entre sus manos, aun que no se iba a rendir pero, no podía evitar sufrir ''un poco''

-¿Le fue mal?- preguntó inocentemente Poochie, haciendo que los hermanos se callaran de espaldas

******En la casa de Brad******

-Les digo que el heladero nos cobro de mas, pero como ustedes no los pagan no les importa- afirmo enojado Brad entrando a su casa con un helado seguido de Yumiko y Brushy que también tenían uno

-Oigan, se que sonara raro pero...aveces no sienten como si fuéramos los personajes extras de nuestras vidas- Brushy puso una cara seria al decir esto y los otros 2 la quedaron viendo extrañados

-Brushy no digas idioteces...Yo siento como si somos coprotagonistas en grado menor, pero nunca extras- Yumiko sonrió mientras se sentaba en una silla

-¿Por que soy amigo de estas locas?- pensó Brad con una gotita en la sien mientras sus amigas discutían sobre si el universo era controlado por una loca escritora, que en cualquier momento podría matarlos

******A las afueras de la ciudad******

En una cabaña abandonada, se podía ver por una ventana a algunas personas, todas muy diferentes discutiendo, eran todos los villanos de la ciudad, osea la gente afectada por los rayos z, las mafias mas poderosa, pero había uno aun mas diferente a los demás, no tenia una forma exacta, era mas que todo una sombra con forma humana de la cual se asomaban unos horribles y terroríficos ojos rojos

-Aun no entiendo ¿Que diablos hacemos aquí?- reclamo la niña de ojos y cabellos morados sentada en una silla vieja cruzada de brazos

-Ese no es un vocabulario para una niña de tu edad Traviesa, eso me gusta sigue comportandote mal- dijo la Señorita Alim mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la niña, estaba rodeada otra vez de ratas y insectos, Traviesa solo dibujo en su rostro una leve sonrisa

-Shhh escuchen y callen, yo los he convocado aquí por el simple hecho de que es hora del que el mal sea liberado, es hora de que dominemos las calles y hagamos sufrir a todos los que nos desprecian- la sombra alzo la voz para que le pusiesen atención y recorrió la habitación causando escalofríos a todos

-Me gusta la idea, pero creo que deberíamos hablar menos y actuar mas- sujirio el tipo del parque de diversiones con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras rompía una ventana de un solo puñetazo

-Apoyo lo que dice el vejete- dijo un chico de unos 20 años, de piel ¿verde?, con cabello negro hasta los hombros, gafas de sol y ropa desaliñada, tenia sonrisa ladina y sostenía una baraja de cartas

-Sr Goina, joven As, por algo estamos aquí, no estamos solos, hay gente buena allá fuera que quiere evitar nuestro triunfo y como veo son muy poderosos, yo aun estoy débil y mientras obtengo todo mi poder ustedes deben luchar contra ellos- dijo la sombra tranquilamente sentándose junto a Traviesa y dándole un chocolate, nadie confiaba en esa sombra, en realidad nadie confiaba en nadie en esa habitación y no había razón para hacerlo

-¿Y por que deberíamos confiar en usted?- pregunto el jefe de la mafia rusa, un señor gordo de cabello blanco y ojos naranjas

-Por que soy la representación del mal, el mas poderoso de ustedes, por que así podrán triunfar y por que si no lo hacen los destruiré- la sombra se levantó de la silla y aumento de tamaño en todos los sentidos hasta chocar contra el techo de la cabaña, con ese razonamiento todos los villanos entendieron que era mejor obedecer

******Día siguiente en la escuela******

-Hoy son las pruebas para el equipo, estoy lista para patearles el trasero a cualquiera que intente superarme- dijo Kaoru mientras se sentaba a comer junto a los demás, estaba muy emocionada

-Oye te hablan idiota-Brad con su sonrisa ladina señalo a Butch mientras empezaba a comer

-Jajaja, siempre sera divertido insultar al paliducho- afirmo Yumiko riendo como los demás (excepto Butch)

-Saben que es mas divertido, golpear a un puto castaño- Butch agarro por el cuello de la camisa a Brad y ya le iba a dejar un ojo morado cuando...BIP BIP BIP

-¿Que es ese sonido?- pregunto confundida Miyako, mientras que al igual que los demás buscaba el origen del sonido

-Es la piedra de nuestros cinturones- Brick agarro el amuleto y vio que se podía abrir y adentro había una pantalla donde se podía ver al profesor y a Poochie, los 2 estaban un poco preocupados

-¿Que pasa profesor?- Momoko estaba comiendo tranquilamente también había abierto su aparato, al igual que los demás

-Están atacando la ciudad, necesitamos que lo resuelvan- el profesor veía por una pantalla como la ciudad era destruida y estaba muy preocupado, mientras que Poochie saltaba cómicamente por todo el laboratorio mientras que lloraba

-Para allá vamos- Los lideres rojos cerraron sus aparatos serios, se levantaron de las mesas y hicieron una seña a los demás para que los siguieran

Todos fueron a la azotea, se aseguraron que nadie los viese y entonces empezaron

-Hiper Blossom

-Hard Brick

-Cool Yumiko

-Powered Buttercup

-Strong Butch

-Happy Brad

-Rollings Bubbles

-Explosive Boomer

-Smiling Brushy

Los Super Z salieron volando dejando sus típicas estelas de colores con dirección al centro, cuando llegaron había gente despavorida corriendo de un lugar a otro, estaban Sr Goina, Traviesa y algunos demonios destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso, decidieron aterrizar en una azotea para planear su estrategia

-Ok, creo que eso de los demonios no se ve bien, por lo que es mejor separarnos en grupos de 3- ordeno Momoko viendo a los demás

-Exacto, Butch, Boomer y yo seremos la distracción- afirmo seriamente Brick mientras despegaba junto a sus hermanos que solo asintieron

-Nosotros pondremos a la gente a salvo- Brushy sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Yumiko y Brad y salia volando

-Ok, chicas nosotras vamos por detrás y los acabamos y apresuremonos hoy pasan un episodio nuevo de Galactic man y no me lo quiero perder- Momoko sonrió al pensar en Galctic man mientras volaba junto a Kaoru y Miyako

******Con los chicos******

-Saben, me contaron que ustedes estaban causando problemas...- Brick levitaba con su sonrisa de superioridad frente a los demonios que destruían un edificio, los demonios eran seres negros con cuerpo delgados y deformes, tenían grandes colmillos ha ojos totalmente negros, al ver a Brick rieron de una forma tenebrosa

-Y bueno ahora que lo confirmamos, tienen dos opciones: rendirse...- Boomer levitaba sonriente frente a Traviesa que lo veía con cara de pocos amigos

-O ser masacrados- termino Butch con aura demoniaca viendo a Sr Goina con sed de venganza

-Jajajajaja ¿masacrarnos? Jajajaja bueno creo que elijiremos esa- Sr Goina se burlaba de ellos mientras que aplastaba un auto

******Con los amarillos******

-La gente ya esta a salvo, ¿ahora que?- Brushy volaba con un bebe en brazos para luego entregárselo a una madre que sollozo de alegría al verlo

-Bueno asegurarnos que siga "a salvo" SÚPER GOL- Brad estaba luchando contra unos demonios que intentaba acercarse a la gente, no se le veía particularmente feliz

-Brad tiene razón, Brushy tu proteje la retaguardia, idiota tu el frente, yo vigilo desde el aire- Yumiko estaba mas seria que nunca, ella era responsable de la vida de esas personas y ni iba a dejar que hubiese un solo caído, voló hasta quedar sobre de toda la gente, vigilante de cualquier demonio

******Con las chicas******

-...bueno creo que elijiremos la segunda- podían escuchar al Sr Goina desde donde ellas estaban, se habían escondido detrás de un edificio asegurándose de no ser vistas por ningún demonio, esperando a que la rosadita diese la orden

-YA, CUTING YOYO- grito Momoko apuntando su yoyó hacia los demonios que al rozar contra este desaparecían después de un grito ahogado

-DEADLY TURN- grito Brick haciendo girar su trompo cerca de la rosadita, evitando que los demonios se le acercaran, ya que si lo hacían eran destruidos

-Protection Bubble- Miyako encerró con su arma a Traviesa en un burbuja protectora y después se alejo por que sabia lo que seguía

-EXPLOSIVE BALL- Boomer tiro una gran bola de pintura hacia la burbuja donde la niña maldecía frenéticamente, la bola exploto al tocar la burbuja mandando a la niñita a volar entre las estrellas

-Lo sentimos, pero este no es lugar para niños (¿Y ellos que son?)- justificaron al unísono mientras veían a la niña perderse entre las nubes

Los verdes ni si quiera estaban usando sus armas, cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban llegando tarde a las pruebas y que además no habían comido bien, la aura prutefacta del Sr Goina no les fue obstáculo para agarrarlo como piñata humana, a cualquiera le daría lastima por el pobre tipo, nadie merecía ser el saco de boxeo de los verdes, al final también fue mandado hacia las estrellitas

-¿Todo termino?- preguntó Brushy un poco temerosa, mientras dejaba que bajaba su arma

-Ahora si- dijo alegre Yumiko al cortar al ultimo demonio

-¿Chicos están bien?- preguntó preocupada Miyako volando hacia estaba Brad y abrazándolo

-Ehm s-si- respondió Brad un poco apenado por el abrazo de la rubia

-Creo que si- suspiro un poco triste Brushy, ¿Por que estaba triste?, ni ella lo sabia, solo no le gusto ese abrazo y se podía ver a unos cuantos pasos a un rubio ojiazul que tenia el mismo sentimientos

-¿De donde salieron esos demonios?- pregunto Momoko llegando a la escena junto Brick y los verdes

-No lo se, pero al menos fueron fáciles de vencer..., ehm hermano- dijo Brick alegre aterrizando hasta que vio la cara de su hermano

-¿Que pasa bro?- preguntó con desinterés extremo el pelinegro caminado hacia los amarillos

-Tienes un poco de sangre en la cara- le respondió Boomer señalando en su propia mejilla el punto exacto-Y tu también- dijo señalando a Kaoru

-Oh si, pero no se preocupen, no es nuestra- dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa terrorífica mientras que se limpiaba la sangre con su brazo, al igual que lo hacia Butch

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos- afirmo Yumiko dejando de pensar en que los verdes eran psicópatas

-Estamos deacurdo- apoyaron los demás al unisono, preparándose para salir volando

-Un segundo, ¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto un hombre peliazul, al parecer un reportero, los chicos sonrieron, luego vieron que un chico con una cámara de vídeo intentaba acercarse y que la gente empezaba a sacar sus celulares, tenían que irse rápido

-Somos Los Super Z- dijeron al unisono para luego salir volando dejando sus típicas estelas

******En la salida de la escuela******

-MIERDA, HIJUEPUTAS VILLANOS DE MALA MUERTE- Kaoru gritaba, estaba furiosa y tenia motivo, no la aceptaron ni ella ni a Butch en el equipo por que no llegaron a tiempo a las pruebas

-Cuando me vuelva a encontrar con ellos no saldrán tan ilesos- amenazo Butch pateando un bote de basura

-No se preocupen, en seis meses habrá otra prueba- intento Miyako apaciguar su furia

-Tiene razón, no maltraten al pobre bote de basura por una decisión del entrenador- reclamo Brad viendo como los pelinegros habían agarrado al bote de basura como saco de boxeo

-oh, casi se me olvida chicos tenemos que preguntarles algo- pregunto Momoko un poco avergonzada viendo a Brick

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Brad con desinterés mientras seguía caminando

-Otra vez no es contigo vieja metiche- le reclamo Kaoru burlonamente al ojimiel

Brad ya iba a empezar una discusión pero Yumiko y Brushy le agarraron las manos

-¿Que tal si te invitamos a un helado y tu los dejas hablar solos?-le propuso amablemente Brushy

-Esperen, osea que por primera vez en sus vidas pagaran algo que yo consuma- pregunto Brad atónito

-Si- Yumiko no termino de hablar cuando Brad ya la empezaba a arrastrar a la heladería

-Buuuuuuueno, ¿De que querían hablar?- pregunto curioso y sonriente Boomer

¿A los 5 vivían cerca de la escuela y iban en skate ha ella, además de siempre almorzar en esa cafetería?- preguntaron las chicas al unisono esperanzadas, señalando a una pequeña cafetería y viendo a unos extrañados chicos

-Ya que lo pienso si, pero ¿por que pre...

SMACK (sonido de beso)

Las chicas salieron corriendo después de que Kaoru besara a Butch en la nariz, Miyako besara a Boomer en la mejilla y Momoko a Brick en los labios. Butch quedo levemente sonrojado y con cara de WTF, Boomer quedo sonrojado y muy sonriente y Brick quedo mas rojo que tomate maduro y totalmente paralizado, literal parecía como si estuviera en coma

-Son unas tramposas, no los besaron en los labios- reclamó Momoko roja de enojo o tal vez es un sonrojo, mientras que se fijaba que los chicos no las siguiesen

-Es la primera vez que beso a un chico en la mejilla y la promesa era darles nuestro primer beso, por lo que yo cumplí- se defendió Miyako mientras corría mas rápido

-Yo lo bese en la nariz en vez de patearle donde más le duele a un hombre, no me pueden pedir más- reclamo Kaoru viendo la cara de idiota de Butch ya lejana

George:No esta tan mal

Poryni:FUE MUY ROMANTICO

Irene:Me encantaron las peleas

Yo:En realidad si fue un buen capitulo, quede satisfecha con mi trabajo

George:Bueno me voy, tengo que buscar novia

Yo:Compadezco a la chica que acepte y ustedes fanfictioneros lindos les deseo un buen inicio de año

Poryni:Si disfruten la fiesta, ho eso me recuerda voy a comprarme un vestido

Yo/Iré:YA TIENES CIENTOS

Poryni:Uno mas no hace daño

Yo:Ok, yo tan bien me voy, tengo que comprar mas helado

Irene:Yo las esperó aquí, Jeff esta muy ocupado para salir a matar con migo

Yo:Ok...Bueno bey y no olviden dejar un review, ho y algo mas, muchas gracias a las siguientes personas por su apoyo:

Phanyg

Camilokabipolar

Kira Murasaki-chan

Ale.23

Laura 249

Sonia Maria 797

Jade

Moly RQ

Card of shadow

Ruka Jimotoraku

Yolotsin Xochitl

Harinach demon 121

Jek Scarlet

Pd: En el próximo capitulo explico por que las chicas hicieron eso


	10. AVISO

Yo:Hola publico preciado

Poryni:En esta ocasión no vinimos a presentar un nuevo capitulo

Irene:Venimos a darles este mensaje de parte de Antonia, que esperamos lean hasta el final

Yo:Bueno los que les quiero decir es que, voy a empezar un nuevo fic en enero y este sera sobre descendientes

Poryni:Love the Music, osea el de las pink pop group y rock and rollers band, sera publicado en febrero

Irene:Pero el de los descendientes empezara en unas semanas y se llamara La nueva Auradon

Yo:No les pido que los lean, aun que si lo hiciesen seria fantástico, pero les quiero pedir que me tengan paciencia, soy una chica que le gusta los grandes retos y creo que manejar 2 historias al mismo tiempo es uno de esos, prometo publicar muy seguido pero repito, tenganme paciencia plis

Poryni:¿Eso es todo?

Yo:Hummmm si

Irene:Entonces que esperamos para largarnos

Yo:Absolutamente nada

Todas:Bey, bey


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 9

Yo:¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Poryni:Si, claro

Yo:¿Por que me pusiste una camisa de fuerza me amaraste a esta silla y me apuntas con un cuchillo?

Poryni:Ah solo eso, bueno es que como dejaste la historia en suspenso durante mas de una semana no pienso dejarte en libertad hasta que actualices

Yo:¿Irene? ¿George?

Irene:Yo estoy deacuerdo con Pory

George:A mi me da igual

Yo:No sean crueles, no actualice por subir la nueva historia y me esta empezando a picar la nariz

Poryni:Pues te rascaras cuando termines de escribir

Yo:Ok ponme un lápiz en la boca para poder teclear

Poryni:Hai

Iré/Geo:Disfrutenlo

Capitulo 9: Una explicación por favor

Cierta pelirroja había llegado a su casa roja como tomate, estaba enojada por que sus amigas habían sido mas astutas que ella, estaba cansada por que había corrido todo el trayecto a su casa, estaba feliz por haber dado su primer beso, pero sobre todo estaba avergonzada por que mañana tendría que ver a Brick en la escuela y explicarle todo lo que paso, bueno al menos tenia una explicación razonable y concreta

-Tranquila Momoko esto no es nada romántico, es solamente una promesa que te hiciste a ti misma y que por honor tenias que cumplir- se decía a si misma Momoko seria viéndose al espejo de su cuarto

-¿Que promesa one-chan?- pregunto Kuriko con un tono traviesa entrando en el cuarto de su hermana mayor

-Nada importante Kuriko ¿Vamos a comprar caramelos?- Momoko sonrió y agarro un suéter sabiendo lo que contestaría su hermana

-Si compraremos chocolates y caramelos de uva y de cereza y sobre todo de fresa...- Kuriko salio del cuarto de su hermana muy feliz para ir por un suéter

-Enserio necesito esos dulces- pensó Momoko saliendo de su cuarto

******Con los chicos******

-No se mueve ¿Que hacemos?- le pregunto Boomer a Butch empujando a Brick para que se moviese

-Bueno podemos bajarle los pantalones y pintarle la cara con marcador..- sujirio el hermano del medio con una sonrisa diabólica y un marcador en la mano recibiendo una mirada enojada del rubio

-Ok, Ok entiendo nada de travesuras...bueno podemos llevarlo volando- dijo el ojiverde guardando el marcador y asegurándose que nadie los viese, ya se iba a transformar pero...

-LOS PODERES SON SOLO PARA COSAS IMPORTANTES- regaño Brick despertando del trance y dándole una patada en el trasero a Butch

-Jajaja y que no sabes lo que quería hacerte- dijo Boomer mientras se iba a casa junto a Brick dejando a un inconsciente Butch en el suelo

-No importa, lo que importa es llegar a casa pronto, no quiero que el profesor sé preocupe"- dijo el pelirrojo pensativo mientras caminaba, Boomer solo asintió

******El día siguiente- En la escuela hora del almuerzo******

Los 6 amigos se habían evitado todo el día, la verdad es que querían aclarar las cosas pero es que son demasiado gallinas para hacerlo y los otros 3 integrantes del grupo se dieron cuenta que era hora de interferir

-¿Ya averiguaron por que las chicas los evitan?- pregunto preocupado Brad sentándose en una mesa junta a sus amigas

-No pudimos averiguar nada- respondió Brushy estresada mientras mordía una manzana

-¿Y tu?- preguntó Yumiko aburrida

-No, nada de nada, los chicos casi que me ignoran- respondió Brad confundido

-Algo paso y es obvio que no nos van a decir que, pero sea lo que sea tenemos que hacer que se vean- sugirió Yumiko viendo seria a sus 2 amigos

-¿Cual es tu plan?- pregunto con un tono travieso Brushy

La castaña se acerco aun mas a sus amigo y empezó a susurarles cosas mientras estos asentían y sonrían maliciosamente

-Ellos nos mataran cuando terminen la reconciliación ¿Verdad?- pregunto Brad volviendo a comer cuando su amiga le termino explicar el plan

-Hay que hacer unos cuantos sacrificios por la amistad- respondió Yumiko con lágrimas en los ojos pensando en cuantos huesos rotos tendría

-Dramática- pensaron los otros 2 viendo a su amiga

******Después de clases******

***Pov Miyako***

Es un poco extraño que alguien allá dejado esta nota en mi casillero, siento un poco de miedo ya que la nota dice que me reúna con el en la cafetería o le contara mi secreto a todos. Camino por los desolados pasillos de la escuela, quisiese que mis amigas o Boomer estuviesen aquí con migo pero ellas dijeron que estarían ocupadas y bueno a Boomer me apena verlo

-¿Que haces aquí?- escucho la voz de Kaoru a la lejanía y me apresuro para ver que le pasa

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo¿Me estas haciendo una broma?- creo que esa es la voz de Momoko, es muy extraño las 2 dijeron que estarían ocupadas

-¿Chicas que hacen aquí?- pregunte confundida llegando a la entrada de la cafetería y viendo a mis amigas igual de confundidas que yo

***Pov Normal***

-¿Que haces aquí Miyako?- pregunto Kaoru un poco enojada

Miyako les explico lo de la nota

-A mi me paso lo mismo, no quiero que nadie sepa mi secreto por lo que vine- explicó Momoko viendo extrañada a sus amigas

-Igual me paso y vine preparada para darle una lección- afirmo Kaoru con el seño fruncido sacando de su mochila una navaja dejando asustadas a sus amigas

-¿Quien habrá hecho esto?- pregunto Momoko pensativa

-No lo se, pero si se que debe estar dentro de la cafetería- Miyako apunto hacia la puerta frente a la cual se encontraban ellas 3

Las chicas quedaron viendo la puerta por unos segundos para luego verse entre ellas, asentir con la cabeza y prepararse para entrar, Momoko fue la que se puso enfrente para abrir la puerta, seguida de Kaoru lista para matar a la persona que estaba dentro y detrás de ella se escondía una temerosa rubia. Momoko abrió de golpe la puerta y quedo asombrada al ver a ... ¿Los chicos? ¿Que hacían ellos aquí?

-¿Ustedes?- preguntaron los 6 sorprendidos

-Era de suponerse... solo un idiota como tu intentaría chantajear a una Matsubara- afirmo con arrogancia y una sonrisa ladina la ojiverde

-¿Chantaje? ¿De que hablas bruja? Tu fuiste la que dejo esto en mi casillero- se defendió Butch enojo y confundido entregándole a Kaoru una nota igual a la que ella tenia

-¿Entonces no fueron ustedes?- pregunto Momoko intentando analizar la situación

-No- respondió Brick serio pero un poco sonrojado por ver a su "rosadita''

-Entonces si no fueron ustedes y no somos nosotros...- dijo el rubio pensativo

-¿Quien fue?- volvió a hablar al unisono todo el grupo mientras empezaban a meditar

De pronto la puerta se cierra de golpe asustando a todos que se abalanza sobre ella intentado abrirla pero esta cerrada con llave

-No saldrán de ahí hasta arreglar cualquier problema que tengan- se escucha la orden de Yumiko del otro lado junto a algunas risitas por parte de los otro 2 amigos

-CUANDO SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ LOS MATARE- Kaoru empezó a golpear la puerta hasta que sus nudillos quedaron rojos, lo mismo que hizo Butch

Después de eso todo se sumergió en un silencio incomodo, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y al parecer lo mas entretenido que podían hacer era mirar al cielo o a los zapatos, todos tenían un leve sonrojo pero era mas intenso en las mejillas de los rojitos

-C-chicos sobre lo del otro día lo que paso fue que...- Momoko rompió el silencio intentado explicar lo ocurrido

-¿Si?- pregunto inocentemente Boomer cruzando la mirada con la ojiazul

Flashback

Una pelirroja de 5 estaba saliendo de la escuela riendo junto a sus amigas rubia y azabache

-No puedo creer que le pegaste a ese chico con un diccionario- dijo entre risas Momoko viendo a Kaoru

-Se lo merecía el tonto ese había empujado a Miyako- dijo la ojiverde abrazando a la mencionada que tenia el seño fruncido

-Fue un accidente Kaoru, no tenias que golpear a Dexter- se quejo la rubia safandose del abrazo de su amiga

-Jajaja oigan hablando de tontos han visto a esos chicos que vienen todos los días en skateboards a la escuela y salen a almorzar ahí- dijo Momoko apuntando a una cafetería mientras que seguía caminando

-Si, uno de ellos se sienta junto a mi, es extremadamente molesto no lo soporto- se quejo la ojiverde haciendo un pucherito

-Pues a mi el rubio me parece lindo- comento Miyako un poco sonrojada

-A ti todos los chicos te parecen lindos- se burlo Kaoru con una mueca de asco al pensar en el amor

-No es cierto- se defendió

-Que si-replico

-NO

-Chicas dejen de discutir- se quejo Momoko volteando para ver a sus amigas

Ninguna se había dado cuenta que estaban teniendo esta discusión en media carretera y menos se fijaron que venia un camión con un conductor distraído, para cuando voltearon el camión estaba muy cerca y ellas se paralizaron de medio estaban a punto de ser impactadas cunado sienten como alguien les agarra la mano y las jala hacia la acera

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta un rubio subido en su skate viendo con preocupación a Miyako

-S-si- tartamudeo la ojiazul entre lágrimas abrazando al rubio

-Pues entonces tengan mas cuidado piojosas- regaño un ojiverde sacándole la lengua a Kaoru

-No me des ordenes bruto- dijo la ojiverde haciéndose la valiente con los brazos cruzados

-Solo es una recomendación, nos vemos rosadita- dijo un pelirrojo con seriedad viendo a los ojos a Momoko para luego irse en su skate seguido de los otros 2

-Nos vemos- murmuro Momoko limpiando unas lágrimas en sus mejillas viendo como el chico se iba

-Nos salvaron la vida- afirmo Miyako siendo abrazada por Kaoru-Y ustedes estaban hablando mal de ellos

-Se lo recompesare, a el le daré mi primer beso- afirmo la ojirosa sonriente empezando a caminar

-¿Tu primer beso?- preguntaron las 2 chicas confundidas

-Si, en realidad todas deberíamos hacer lo mismo, el chico que nos allá salvado sera nuestro primer beso, prometamoslo- afirmo Momoko parando y alzando su meñique

-Yo creo que lo prometo- dijo la rubia un poco insegura juntando su meñique con el de su amiga

-Me da igual- dijo Kaoru también juntando su meñique

Las chicas habían acordado hacerlo al día siguiente pero ese día no fueron a clases, tampoco el siguiente y hací termino el año sin volver a ver a esos chicos

***Fin del Flashback***

-Y bueno yo sospechaba que eran ustedes y el otro día cuando respondiste la pregunta lo confirmaste, pero esto no cambia nada seguimos siendo solo amigos- dijo Momoko un poco apenada pero alegre

-Ehm claro, entendemos solo era por su honor- dijo Brick con una sonrisa pero por dentro se sentía solo un poco triste

Todos se quedaron viendo en silencio pero ya no era incomodo por que ya se habían aclarado las cosas

-Una pregunta idiota- dijo Kaoru viendo a Butch

-¿Que quieres marimacha?

-¿Por que no volvieron?- pregunto la chica seria ignorando el insulto, Butch hizo una sonrisa triste viendo a sus hermanos

-Bueno...

***Flashback***

Los chicos estaban volviendo a su casa después de salvar a esas niñas, pero cuando llegaron vieron que su casa estaba reducida a cenizas y unos hombres se estaban llevando en una ambulancia dos bolsas negras. Boomer empezó a llorar desconsolado mientras que Butch lo abrazaba y lloraba en silencio y Brick solo callo de rodillas mientras que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

-Niños deben acompañarme- les dijo una policía morena ayudando a Brick a pararse y subiéndolo a una patrulla

***Unos meses después***

En un orfanato a la mitad de la noche se puede ver a 2 sombras adentrándose en una habitación donde un rubio sollozaba acostado en su cama

-Boomer- Brick susurro el nombre de su hermano mientras que se sentaba en la cama de este

-Brick,Butch ¿Que hacen aquí? Saben que mañana me tengo que ir- el menor abrazo al pelirrojo que seco las lágrimas de su hermano

-Nos largamos Boomer, no dejaremos que te aparten de nosotros- le dijo Butch tomando la mano de su hermano y saliendo de la habitación junto a Brick, el rubio solo sonrió ampliamente

Tuvieron que salir por una ventana del segundo piso, escalar un muro, recorrer toda la ciudad para llegar a un edificio abandonado pero lo habían logrado, esos niños de 5 habían escapado del orfanato y nunca se iban a separar

***Fin del Flashback***

-Y bueno cuando fuimos a la escuela lo mas seguro nos pusieron en clases separadas- termino su relato Butch viendo como las chicas (sobre todo Kaoru) retenían las ganas de llorar

-Bueno ya que todo esta aclarado ¿Amigo?- Brick extendió la mano hacia Momoko

-Amigos y hagamos como si nada de esto paso- afirmo la ojirosa estrechando la mano de su amigo

-Estoy de acuerdo quiero olvidar que esa piojosa toco mi perfecta nariz- dijo Butch refiriéndose a Kaoru

-Y lo volver a hacer... PERO CON MI PUÑO- grito Kaoru intentando apuñalar con su navaja a Butch pero siendo sostenida por Boomer y Miyako

-Kaoru por favor no mates al imbécil de mi hermano- rogó el rubio viendo que no podía sostener mucho mas a la ojiverde

-Bueno creo que ya le podemos avisar a los otros que nos pueden sacar- afirmo Momoko alegre ignorando la pelea mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-Chicos ya nos pueden abrir...¿Yumiko?- dijo la pelirroja

-Si, ya arreglamos nuestros asuntos- afirmo Brick tocando la puerta

-¿Se habrán ido?- pregunto preocupada Miyako llamando la atención de los demás

-AYUDA ABRAN LA PUERTA- gritaron todos azotando nuevamente la puerta

***Casa de Brad 6 pm***

-Bueno creo que es tiempo de que se vallan o sus familias se van a preocupar- sujirio Brad apagando la televisión donde los tres amigos veían una película

-Tienes razón ya esta oscureciendo, nos vemos mañana en el parque- Brushy se levanto del sofá, hizo un ademán de despedida y salio de la casa

-Nos vemos, bueno idiota yo también me tengo que ir, te veo mañana- Yumiko activo sus patines y salio patinando de la casa

-Nos vemos...Siento como si se me hubiera olvidado algo importante- dijo Brad pensativo mientras cerraba la puerta que sus amigas habían dejado abierta- MIERDA ¿Como se me pudo olvidar?- Brad se dio una palmada en la cara para luego agarrar un abrigo y salir de la casa

El chico agarro una manguera y empezó a regar las rosas que estaban enfrente de la casa

-Que suerte que me acorde de regarlas queridas plantas- afirmo Brad sonriente

Yo:Bueno hasta ahí por hoy, ahora desatame

Poryni:Jijiji claro eso fue muy divertido

Irene:Los amarillos no saben que les espera

Yo:Oigan, nadie me ha desatado y tengo que actualizar el nuevo fic

George:Si fue muy divertido ¿Que les pareció lectores? Yo creo que un poco corto

Poryni:Si tal vez pero ya que, vamos por helado

Yo:Si compren helado, pero después de desatarme

Irene:Gran idea muero de hambre, bueno nos vemos fanfictioneros no olviden su review

Yo:NO ME ABANDONEN, YO SOY SU CREADORA, bueno tendré que escapar sola, pero no estoy enojada por que sus reviews me pusieron de muy buen humor, enserio muchas gracias bey bey


	12. Otro aviso

Aviso

Yo:Hola queridos seguidores, les quiero informar que falta de inspiración, tiempo y asuntos personales, estoy considerando dejar de escribir

Todos:¿QUE?

Poryni:Pero no puedes hacerlo tu tienes un gran talento

Irene:Y si dejas de crear historias, nosotros dejaremos de existir

George:Te lo suplico Antonia, no puedo morir virgen

Yo:Bromeaba ilusos ¿Como voy a dejar de escribir?, si es mi pasión mas grande

Irene:¿Y por que diablos dijiste eso?

Yo:Me tenia que vengar de ustedes por dejarme amarrada a una silla durante 5 horas

Poryni:Si tienes razón, me lo merecía

Yo:Bueno pasando al verdadero aviso. Ya publique el primer capitulo de ''La Nueva Auradon'' por si alguien quiere leerlo

George:Después de jugar con sus mentes tienes suerte si no te tiran tomates

Yo:CALLATE, bueno también quería pedirle que me ayuden con algo, pero para eso los tengo que spoilear un poco: en el próximo capitulo todos los súper van a hacer un picnic y a jugar un poco pero al final pasa algo inesperado...

Poryni:Eso es todo lo que diras?

Yo:Si, no les voy a dar el capitulo entero, bueno en lo que necesito ayuda es en el titulo ya que no puedo empezar a escribir si no tengo el titulo del capitulo ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Irene:Se que no tienes mucha imaginación ¿Pero ni para un titulo te alcanza?

Yo:No es mi culpa que la inspiración este cara, bueno me voy no olviden dejar un review con sus sugerencias

Todos:Bey bey


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 10

Yo:Hola volví y muy feliz

Poryni:Es que alguien mas la agrego a favoritos

George:¡¿ENSERIO!? ¿A esta porquería de historia?

Yo:Ajam ¿Como llamaste a mi historia? ¿Quieres que valla por la sierra eléctrica otra vez?

George:Entendiste mal yo dije...ehm.. bonita historia

Irene:Que idiota mas cobarde

Yo:Jiji si y oigan ustedes les pedí en el aviso que me dieran ideas para el titulo y ni una me dieron

Poryni:A propósito de eso queremos pedirles que lean el aviso TOTALMENTE ya que una lectora dejo un review sin leer hasta el final

Yo:Si, yo solo le estaba haciendo una broma a estos idiotas, aclaro NO dejo de escribir

Irene:Yo creo que los lectores ya se cansaron de leer esto y quieren empezar el capitulo

Yo:Muy cierto bueno ya saben que las ppgz no me pertenecen por lo que empecemos

Todos:Disfrutenlo

Capitulo 10:Convivencia y...pintura

******Parque Central 9 am******

Era un viernes por la mañana lo normal era que el grupo de héroes estuviese en la escuela pero gracias a 6 huecos que se encontraron en el techo de la cafetería se cancelaron las clases

-No puedo creer que tuvimos que utilizar nuestros poderes para salir gracias a su descuido- regañaba la pelirroja caminando por el parque junto a los demás

-No fue nuestra intención, solo nos olvidamos de ustedes por accidente- se defendió Yumiko con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Olvidando eso ¿Nos pueden explicar por que nos trajeron a este puto parque?- pregunto Kaoru mientras caminaba con pereza al igual que el ojiverde

-Huy, ese no es lenguaje para una señorita- se burlo Butch sonriente al encontrar la manera de molestar a su ''amiga''

-Que te importa maldito renacuajo-la ojiverde no estaba de humor para las burlas del idiota pelinegro

-Nada solo que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de por que mi hermano te confundió con un chico- Butch tenia esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, hoy quería ver hasta donde podía llegar

-ESTAS MUERTO MARICON DE MIERDA- a Kaoru le salia vapor de las orejas y comenzó a perseguir a Butch por todo el parque con un bate de béisbol que le arrebató a un niño

-Ejem respondiendo a su pregunta, bueno hoy quisimos hacer un picnic para aprovechar el día libre- aclaro Brushy señalando la canasta que traía en las manos

-Bueno...me parece una buena idea- afirmo Miyako con una dulce sonrisa

-A mi también- secundo Boomer

-Si hay comida claro que si- dijeron los rojos con un hilito de baba escurriéndose por sus bocas

-Pues entonces empecemos- dijo Brad sentándose en el césped y extendiendo un gran mantel sobre este

Después de esto Brushy y Yumiko empezaron a sacar de la canasta onigiri, sopa de miso, tempura, takoyaki, nabe, gyoza y mucha suculenta comida que les hizo la boca agua a todos, hasta los verdecitos dejaron de pelear para admirar ese banquete

-¿Que esperan? Coman- Yumiko hizo un ademan a los 6 para que se acercaran y ellos no dudaron ni un segundo para abalanzarse sobre esa aparentemente deliciosa comida, pero en el momento que la comida entro en sus bocas sus caras cambiaron de felices a enfermas, estaban totalmente verdes y se notaba que retenían las ganas de vomitar

-Ehm...¿Quien cocino esto?- pregunto Brick tragando en seco y haciendo una sonrisa falsa

-Fui yo ¿Por que? ¿Sabe mal?- pregunto Brushy preocupada mientras que Brad se posicionaba detrás de ella con el índice en los labios y una mirada suplicante

-No, ¿Como crees? esta riquisima, pero nosotros ya comimos y estamos llenos- mintió Boomer aguantando las lágrimas de dolor, sus hermanos solo asintieron

-Si nosotras también- dijo Momoko dejando un bol de oden a un lado

-A bueno, no importa podemos comer mas tarde- afirmo Brushy con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro sacándole un suspiro de alivio a los demas

-Bueno entonces vamos a divertirnos un poco- sugirió alegre Yumiko mientras que sacaba una pistola de su mochila asustando a todos

-Wow chica, nosotras no te hicimos nada, mejor matalos a ellos- dijo Kaoru señalando a los chicos ganándose que la fulminaran con la mirada

-Jiji, no los voy a matar es solo para jugar a paintball- aclaro Yumiko mostrando 8 armas mas y una caja llena de balas de pintura sacándole (por segunda vez en un día) un suspiro a los chicos

-No estoy segura de que esto sea totalmente seguro- dijo Miyako viendo con temor la arma en su mano

-No te preocupes mi rubia amiga, yo te cubriré la espalda- dijo Kaoru cargando su arma como toda una experta

-En realidad no- dijo Brad alegre sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Entonces seremos todos contra todos?- pregunto Momoko alzando una ceja

-No iremos en parejas de un chico y una chica, fui idea de Yumiko- dijo muy alegre Brushy agarrando el brazo de Brad, mientras Yumiko veía con picardía a los rojitos

-Bueno supongo que si es así lo mejor es que nosotros nos aliemos- sujirio Brick hablando con Momoko

-Muy cierto, con nuestro cerebro les ganaremos- afirmo Momoko empezando a hacer estrategias basadas en el peso, habilidad y cerebro de cada contrincante

-Mi-Miyako ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja en esto?- pregunto Boomer nervioso y sonrojado

-Claro Boomer, confió en ti- dijo la rubia alegre cargando el arma con las balas

-Tendré que estar contigo garrapata, asegurate de no dispararme por accidente- dijo Butch un poco disgustado por la pareja que le toco

-Por accidente nunca, Si lo hago sera a propósito- afirmo Kaoru con una sonrisa diabólica estilo Jeff the killer

-Oye ya que lo pienso ¿Tu con quien jugaras?- le pregunto Momoko a Yumiko mientras que se ponía su traje protector

-Ha bueno, voy a jugar con mi primo Koku, oh mira ahí viene- dijo Yumiko señalando a un chico de cabello negro, ojos grises, tez blanca manchada por muchas pecas y vestido con un suéter cuello en v negro, unos shorts grises y unos tenis blancos, se veía confundido

-Hola Yumiko ¿Puedo saber por que estoy aquí?- pregunto el chico temeroso

-Para ser mi escudo humano en paintball- dijo Yumiko con dulzura y alegría

-Debería decir que me sorprende, pero no es verdad- dijo Koku resignado mientras era arrastrado por su prima

***Cuando todos estaban listos***

-Ok las reglas son simples, si tienes 10 manchas en de pintura en tu ropa perdiste, no te puedes rendir y no se vale tener piedad- explico Brad con una sonrisa malévola

-Tenemos una pregunta- Boomer alzo la mano

-¿Y cual seria?

-¿Jugar paintball en un parque publico es legal?

Todos se quedaron viendo por un segundo en silencio

-Nueva regla, intenten que la policía no los vea- dijo Brushy tranquila a lo que todos asintieron

-Tienen 20 segundos para correr les deseo suerte, mi prima no conoce lo que es piedad- explico Koku cruzado de brazos viendo como todos corrían en diferentes direcciones y el era arrastrado por su prima

Después de esos 20 segundos se escucho un disparo al aire y se desato el infierno, los verdes parecían estar por todas partes, los rojos esquivaron las balas con facilidad, los amarillos disparaban sin sentido alguno, Yumiko usaba a Koku de escudo mientras ella disparaba y bueno los azules se abrazaban tirados en el suelo mientras pedían por sus vidas

-Lo siento Miyako- dijo Brushy antes de que ella y Brad descargaran todas sus balas sobre los azulitos

-No dolió tanto ¿Vamos por un helado?- Boomer se levanto y se quito su protección

-Si es una buena idea- afirmo Miyako tirando su arma

Después de eso perdieron los verdes ya que se dispararon entre ellos, siguieron los amarillos que cayeron en manos de los rojos, solo quedaban Yumiko, Koku, Brick y Momoko

-CAERÁN- amenazo Yumiko esquivando una bala por unos centímetros mientras que recargaba su arma

-EN TUS SUEÑOS- se burlo Brick pero la realidad es que solo le quedaban 6 balas entre los 2

-A Koku solo le falta un disparo para salir del juego y a Yumiko 5, si no fallamos ni un solo disparo ganaremos- afirmo Momoko escondida detrás de un arbustos

-Pero estamos acorralados rosadita, necesitamos salir de esta posición y la única manera es que uno se sacrifique, a mi me quedan 2 disparos para salir del juego tu tienes mas posibilidades- dijo Brick sacando las balas de su arma y entregándoselas a la ojirosa mientras que se alistaba para salir

-Gracias Brick, ahora corre- dijo Momoko cargando su arma y haciéndole una seña a Brick para que se vaya

-Oye, tu tenias que decir que no me dejarías morir, que no me abandonarías, ahora veo que no te importo- dijo Brick con lágrimas falsas en los ojos

-Deja de ser Boomer y sirve para algo- Momoko rodó los ojos y empujo a Brick fuera de los arbustos, donde lo mataron mientras que ella escapo y fue por detrás hacia donde estaba su enemigo

-Yeah solo nos falta Momo y ganare- Yumiko celebraba la caída de Brick

-Ajam- Koku vio mal a su prima

-Perdón, ganaremos- afirmo la castaña dándose cuenta de su error

-Oh mejor dicho yo gano- Momoko vacío su arma sobré ese equipo antes de que pudiesen reaccionar

-GANE, GANE, GANE- la rosadita saltaba por todas partes celebrando su victoria

***30 minutos después***

Todos estaban sentados en una banca comiendo helado y riendo

-Jajaja no puede ser cierto- Brick se moría de la risa

-Pues si lo es, Brad le tiene miedo a los gatos- Brushy estaba comiendo su helado mientras que su amigo estaba rojo de vergüenza

-Es un miedo con fundamentos y era un secreto- Brad vio con enojo a su amiga

-Jijiji no te enojes, MIRA UN GATO- Kaoru apunto hacia la calle

-¿DONDE? ¿DONDE?- Brad se escondió detrás de la banca

-JAJAJAJA- todos se reían

-Jijiji, eso es muy...CUIDADO- Miyako paro de reír y se tiro al suelo y los demás la imitaron excepto Brad que creía que era otra broma

-No caeré otra vezzzzz- Brad sintió una corriente eléctrica le había caído un rayo encima

-¿Brad?¿Estas bien?- Yumiko se levanto y se sentó a la par de su amigo mientras los demás lo rodeaban preocupados

-Zzzzzzzz ronf zzzzzz- Brad no se levantaba

-¿Esta dormido?- pregunto Momoko

-BRAD DESPIERTA- gritaron todos

-Zzzzzzzz

-Creo que deberíamos pedirle ayuda al profesor- recomendó Boomer

-Si, creo que ese rayo no era normal- afirmo Kaoru cargando a Brad de los brazos mientras que Butch lo hacia de las piernas

-Últimamente ningún rayo es normal- afirmo Momoko mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el laboratorio

Yo:Eso es todo

Poryni:¿Brad estará bien?

Yo:Tal vez

Irene:Ojala quede en eterno coma

Yo:Que cruel sos, sabes desde hoy responderé los reviews

George:¿Eso que tiene que ver con la crueldad de Irene?

Yo:absolutamente nada, bueno empecemos

Phanyg: Jiji si nuestra verdecita siempre esta armada

Laura: Seguiré escribiendo

Jade:Lo de los chocolates lo explicaré en otro capitulo

Poryni:yo ya tengo sueño, vámonos a dormir

Yo:Ok ya voy, bueno queridos fanfictioneros espero que les allá gustado el capitulo y si tienen alguna duda recuerden expresarla en los reviews, los quiero mucho

Todos:bey bey, paz y amor


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 11

George:Ok esto al principio me causaba gracia pero ¿Por que estamos vestidos como pinches bailarines de tango? ¿Antonia estas escuchando musica española?

Irene:Adivinaste genio

Yo:Es que esa musica me encanta, sobre todo Melendi

Poryni:A ti te gusta toda la musica

Yo:Eso es verdad, les cuento un secreto fanfictioneros, yo sin musica no puedo escribir un capitulo, simplemente no puedo, la musica me inspira

Irene:Entonces ¿Si escucharas Metal escribirías cosas violentas y si escuchas Pop escribes cosas lindas?

Yo:Sabes Nunca lo había pensado así, pero no importa empecemos

Todos:Las ppgz y los rrbz no nos pertenecen, solo Brad, Brushy, algunos villanos y esta trama especifica

Yo:Disfrutenlo nos vemos abajo

Capitulo 11: En Mi Cerebro

Los 8 amigos y Koku habían caminado todo el trayecto hacia el laboratorio turnándose para cargar al integrante que seguía dormido

-¿Que opina profesor?- pregunto Brick mientras que el científico revisaba los signos vitales de Brad

-Bueno creo que Ken esta castigado- el profesor quedo viendo molesto a su hijo, dejando a los demás asombrados

-Pero papa fue un accidente- se justifico el niño formando un puchero en sus labios

-Ok, creo que nos tiene que explicar algo ¿Verdad?- Kaoru se acostó en el sofá

-Bueno...- Poochie se puso la patita en el mentón pensativo

***Flashback***

Ken estaba persiguiendo a Poochie por todo el laboratorio para utilizarlo en otro de sus experimentos, cuando de repente tropieza con un cable y hace que una maquina se active y tire un rayo al cielo

-¿¡Papa me va matar!?- casi grita el pelinegro viendo el hueco en el techo

-Oh si lo hará- afirmo Poochie sentándose junto a Ken

***Fin del Flashback***

-Y ese rayo era un rayo adormecedor- termino de explicar el perrito

-¿Un rayo adormecedor? Eso no tiene lógica, espera ¿Eres un perro que habla? Eso tampoco tiene lógica y ¿Por que le llaman a su padre profesor?- Koku estaba confundido y un poco alterado, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

-No te preocupes Koku, vete a tu casa y nosotros nos encargamos de Brad- Yumiko prácticamente hecho a su primo de la casa para que no hiciese mas preguntas y justo cuando el iba a protestar le dio un portazo en la cara

-Fiuuuu eso estuvo cerca- dijo Momoko dejándose caer sobre un sofá- Bueno profesor, ya sabemos que esta dormido ¿Como lo despertamos?

-Bueno eso es complicado, ya que para despertarlo tendrán que entrar en su sueño y decirle que despierte- El profesor se veía nervioso por la reacción de los chicos

-Esta bien- dijeron al unisono

-Esperen, ¿No están molestos? ¿Ni siquiera ustedes 2?- el profesor señalo a los verdecitos que lo veían con desinterés

-Profesor, nos dispararon con un rayo que nos volvió súper héroes y ahora nos enfrentamos a súper villanos que tan bien fueron impactados por rayos ¿En serio creía que esto nos haría perder los estribos?- preguntó Boomer en nombre de todo el grupo que veían al profesor con una ceja alzada

-Ok ya entendí- el profesor se acerco al dormilón y empezó a conectarle un montón de cables en los brazos y en la cabeza

-Profesor ¿Como entraremos al sueño de Brad?- pregunto con inocencia Miyako viendo lo que hacia el profesor, en ese momento todos la quedaron viendo ya que nadie había pensado en eso

-Bueno yo responderé a su pregunta, por medio de cables conectaremos el cerebro de Brad a esta maquina lo mismo haremos con 2 de ustedes así conectaremos sus sueños, cuando se encuentren dentro del sueño de Brad tendrán que encontrar la forma de despertarlo- explico Ken mostrando un modelo a escala que solo Dios sabe cuando tuvo el tiempo de armar

-Espera ¿Dijiste 2?- pregunto Butch un poco confundido

-Si, solo pueden ir 2-

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos donde los 8 súper héroes se quedaron viendo entre ellos con los ojos entre cerrados

-Yo iré- grito de repente Brushy con una sonrisa triunfante

-Yo igual- gritaron el resto

-Yo soy la líder, yo tengo que ir- argumento la ojirosa

-No, yo soy el mas fuerte por eso debo ir- dijo Butch

-Yo conozco mucho mas a Brad, me he ganado el derecho de saber lo que sueña- reclamó Yumiko

Y así empezó otra discusión, pero ¿Por que no participaba nuestra fuerte azabache?, simple ella se había escabullido de la pelea y le pidió al profesor que empezara conectarla junto a Brushy, así ellas 2 fueron conectadas mientras los demás peleaban

-Chicas tiene que ser muy cuidadosas, si Brad se asusta mucho en el sueño puede entrar en coma, si pasa algo comuniquense por sus aparatos- advirtió el profesor apunto de encender la maquina

-No se preocupe profesor, no dejare que le pase nada malo a mi mejor amigo- Brushy se puso seria antes de quedar dormida al igual que Kaoru

***Dentro del sueño***

***Pov Kaoru***

Escucho que alguien dice mi nombre, pero estoy dormida y no pienso levantarme, esperen ¿Donde estoy dormida y por que no me acuerdo de nada? O ya me acuerdo estoy en el sueño de Brad mejor abro los ojos de una vez

-Kaoru,Kaoru despierta- es Brushy la que decía mi nombre tan desesperadamente mientras me zarandea

-Ya desperté, ahora deja de..Wow- mire a mi alrededor y no se si estoy en el sueño de Brad o en el paraíso, el piso esta hecho de pizza y parece que nos encontramos en un parque de skateboard y futbol, puedo ver un cartel que dice "Vote a *Tony Hawk para presidente'' casi lloro de felicidad al leer otro que decía ''Leonel Messi para alcalde'', creo que me empieza a agradar este idiota

***Pov Normal***

-Que raro es el sueño de Brad- afirmo un poco asustada Brushy al ver un libro volador- Pero no importa tenemos que encontrar a Brad y salir de aquí- la rubia se puso seria otra vez

-Y tu que lo conoces bien ¿Donde estará?- preguntó Kaoru agarrando un pedazo de suelo y comiéndoselo

-En su casa- respondió Brushy señalando una casa mediana que estaba en medio del parque, era naranja chillon y enfrente de ella había un gran jardín de rosas

Las 2 chicas caminaron hacia la casa intentando no pisar los charcos de queso fundido y esquivando a algunos skaters y futbolistas que no tenían cara, cuando llegaron a la entrada Brushy entro sin tocar como siempre lo hacia pero se arrepintió de eso casi de inmediato al notar que dentro de la casa había un montón de monstruos y demonios, la rubia iba a gritar pero Kaoru fue mas rápida y le tapó la boca con su mano mientras que veía con sus ojos esmeraldas que ningún monstruo se diese cuenta de su presencia, fue una suerte para las 2 que al parecer esas cosas no tenían ojos

-NOOOOOOO- se escucho el grito de Brad desde el segundo piso, no sonaba asustado sino desesperado

Las chicas empezaron a gatear entre los monstruos para llegar a la escalera , cuando llegaron a esta la subieron sin hacer ruido, después caminaron un pasillo hasta quedar enfrente de una puerta color mostaza con un una B de oro blanco en la parte de arriba, pensaron en tocar antes de entrar pero al final decidieron entrar de una vez, cuando entraron recorrieron con la vista el cuarto, era totalmente gris y no había ningún mueble solo se veía una ventana y a Brad golpeando una pared dándole la espalda a las chicas

-Brad ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Brushy acercándose a su amigo, pero antes de ella pudiese hacerlo el castaño la vio y empezó a gritar

-¿Por que gritas idiota?- Kaoru se acerco a Brad y le propino un zape de esos que duelen de verdad

-Auch eso me dolió pendeja y bueno me asustaron, pero estoy tan feliz de verlas- Brad se abalanzo sobre Brushy y la abrazo muy fuerte haciendo que esta se sonrojara- ¿Como entraron a mi sueño?

Las chicas quedaron aturdidas ante la pregunta

-Espera ¿Tu sabes que estas en un sueño?- pregunto Brushy viendo a Brad como si fuera un bicho raro

-Si bueno es evidente, el piso esta hecho de pizza y Tony Hawk va a ser presidente- dijo el castaño con obviedad, las chicas solo asintieron

-Bueno fue gracias al profesor ¿Pero por que gritaste y golpebas la pared?- preguntó esta vez la ojiverde asomándose por la ventana aburrida

-Es que por estar aquí me estoy perdiendo la final del campeonato fútbol- Brad fruncio el ceño y se cruzo de brazos haciendo un tierno puchero

Brushy al escuchar esto se callo de espaldas aveces se olvidaba que su amigo era un poco idiota, pero Kaoru dejo de ver por la venta y callo sobre sus rodillas mientras que un aura deprimente la rodeaba y su cabello le tapaba la cara y apretaba fuertemente sus puños luego alzo la cabeza y grito:

-¿POOOOORRRR QUUEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Que dramática- afirmaron los amarillos con una gotita en la sien

-Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que termine ¿Como te despertamos Brad?- Kaoru se levanto y empezó a zarandear al castaño

-No lo se ya lo intente de todo, desde hacerme daño, asustarme, pensarlo,de todo intente y nada- Brad se sacó del agarre de la azabache y luego todos se quedaron pensando como despertar a Brad

***Fuera del sueño***

Todos estaban viendo el partido en la televisión en modo flojera activado, hasta el profesor se había sentado en el sofá para ver el partido olvidándose completamente de los 3 pre adolescentes , por eso no noto cuando lo empezaron a llamar

***Otra vez en el sueño***

-No contesta- Brushy veía su comunicador abierto con decepción

-Entonces tendremos que hacerlo por nuestra cuenta- afirmo Kaoru tronandose los dedos con una sonrisa demoniaca

-Ok, ya les dije que haciéndome daño no sirve y me tuve que tirar de la ventana para confirmarlo, por lo que tendrás que hacer algo mas Kaoru-chan- el castaño se oculto detrás de la rubia viendo con miedo a la azabache que solo suspiro con fastidio

-Pues podríamos darte una gran sorpresa- sujirio Brushy parándose frente a su amigo

-¿Que tipo de sorpresa?- pregunto confundido Brad a lo que su amiga se encogió de hombros y la ojiverde sonrió como malicia

Todo paso en cuestión de segundos Kaoru se posicionó detrás de Brushy y la empujo hacia Brad haciendo que los dos cayesen al suelo, la chica sobre el chico que accidentalmente al caer juntaron sus labios en un torpe beso que aunque solo duro unos 5 segundos fue súper tierno, peto después de esos segundos Brushy se levanto mas roja que la sangre y Brad se quedo ahí tirado con cara de tarado

-Considerenlo una pequeña venganza por encerrarme junto al "moco idiota verde" en la cafetería- dijo Kaoru con sus manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa burlona

De pronto todo empezó a distorcionarce dándole paso a una explosión de luz blanca que los hizo despertar

-Ya despertaron- anuncio Boomer viendo como los 3 se empezaban a quitar los cables

-¿Están bie..Pum- Momoko fue derivada por una figura azabache y otra castaña que se pararon frente a la televisión para luego llorar cómicamente al darse cuenta que el partido término

-¿Todo salio bien?- pregunto el profesor a Brushy ignorando una pelea que empezó entre los rojos y verdes

-Si todo bien- afirmo Brushy un poco nerviosa viendo a Brad que era abrazado por Miyako y Boomer

¿Como lograron despertarlo?- pregunto Ken curioso

-NO TE IMPORTA- grito la rubia roja como tomate mientras que se alejaba del niño dejándolo confundido

*Por si no lo saben Tony Hawk es el mas grande skateboarder, bueno esa es mi opinión

Yo:Ya lo termine

Poryni:O-O ¿Eso fue muy cute?

Yo:Bueno si es que como ellos eran los únicos que no se besaron me pareció prudente aprovechar la opurtinidad

George:¿No se te ocurrió otra cosa para despertar a Brad verdad?

Yo:Bueno es que era el beso o apuñalarlo, pero pasando a otro tema empecemos a responder reviews

Jade:Lo siento por no responder antes es que tu review me llego tarde, me gusto el titulo y no te preocupes ni muerta dejo este fic, ya que si me muero me meto en el sueño de cada una de ustedes y les cuento el final

Phanyg:Jiji mi hermana me pregunto lo mismo y la respuesta es NO, ella es cupido nada mas, en realidad creo que ella terminara siendo una solterona con 10 o 20 gatos

Laura249:me encanta que te alla encantando y si Momoko puede ser muy fría con nuestro dulce Brick, y bueno a Brad al final no le fue tan mal

Irene:Ya terminaste, quiero dormir ¿No sabes que hora es?

Yo:Si son las 4 de mañana trabaje toda la noche en este capitulo, bueno me despido con la esperanza que les haya gustado

Todos:Bey bey


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 12

Yo: Hola mundo estoy muy feliz y se preguntaran ¿Por que? Pues es muy simple

1-Me dejaron un montón de reviews que me animan

2-Una escritora continuo con un fic que estaba esperando

3-Se acerca mi cumpleaños numero 14

4-Mis mañosas creaciones fueron al parque y podre escribir tranquila

Koku: ¿Que haces mamá?

Yo: ¿No estabas en el parque? Y no me llames mamá, que te allá imaginado no significa que seas mi hijo, no te das cuenta que tengo tu misma edad

Koku: ¿Me estas diciendo que soy huérfano? Agh que importa, y bueno mi primo y tus amigas creen que soy insoportable y me hicieron de volverme

Yo: Pienso igual, bueno querido fanfictioneros el es Koku Ishiguro, Koku ellos son mis lectores, bueno empecemos

Koku:¿Que tengo que hacer?

Yo: Solo sigueme

Los dos: Las ppgz y los rrbz no me pertenecen, solo Brad, Brushy, algunos villanos y esta trama especifica

Koku: Disfrutenlo

Yo: ¡Eso lo tenia que decir yo!

Capítulo 12: ¿Niñeros?

***Parque Central 1:00 pm***

-Estoy aburrida- se quejo una ya conocida pelirroja haciendo un pucherito, esta sentada en una banca junto a sus amigos

-Yo también, es el sábado mas aburrido de mi existencia- se quejo Butch colgado como murciélago en la rama del árbol que estaba junto a la banca

-Tiene razón- apoyaron los otros

-Esperen...Butch tuvo la razón en algo...¿¡Eso significa que el mundo se acaba?!- se burlo Kaoru mientras todos se reían como hienas rabiosas, excepto el verdecito que fruncio el seño

-Estoy tan aburrido que ni siquiera quiero discutir- agrego Butch

-Jijiji tienes razón ¿Como es que todo es tan aburrido?- pregunto Brushy levantándose de la banca y cruzando los brazos

\- No se, esto sonara raro pero tengo ganas de que asalten un banco para que utilicemos nuestros poderes- dijo Miyako un poco avergonzada por ser tan egoísta

-O aun mejor, que ataquen la ciudad los extraterrestres- menciono Brad viendo el cielo con desconfianza y haciendo que a todos le salga una gotita en la sien

-Ya te he dicho que no existen los extraterrestres- regaño Yumiko dándole un zape al amarillito

-Eso es lo que quieren que creamos- dijo Brad viendo hacia los lados con paranoia mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Hablando enserio, ¿Que podemos hacer para divertirnos?- pregunto Brick pensativo con la mano sosteniendo su mentón y un ojo medio cerrado

-Conseguir trabajo- sujirio burlona Momoko

-Es una buena idea Momo-chan- dijo Boomer alegre levantándose de golpe mientras los demás lo veían como si fuese idiota

-Rubio si no lo haz notado tenemos 12 años y no hay muchos trabajos disponibles para gente de nuestra edad- le explico Butch bajándose del árbol

-Y que yo sepa trabajar no es divertido- dijo Yumiko a lo que los demás asintieron

-Lo se, pero podemos hacer un trabajo divertido, como ser... niñeros- Boomer formo una gran sonrisa en sus labios y hizo manos de jazz al decir lo ultimo

-Me encanta la idea Boomer, me gusta jugar con los niños chiquitos, cuenta con migo- Miyako se levanto sonriente

-Con migo también- Brushy sonrió ampliamente y vio al resto que tenían caras burlonas

-Se nota que no tienen hermanos menores- mencione Momoko de brazos cruzados pero sonriente

-Se supone que íbamos a divertirnos , no a pelear contra bestias- a Kaoru la recorrió un escalofrío al recordar todas las veces que le toco cuidar a su hermanito Shou

-No sean crueles, ¿Que tan difícil puede ser cuidar a unos niños?- Miyako fruncio el seño ante la negatividad de sus amigas

-Muy difícil- respondió Brad serio

-Si, creo que no es buena idea rubios, estamos buscando algo divertido que hacer y aguantar a unos niñatos chillones no es mi idea de diversión- afirmó Brick burlón

Los rubios fruncieron el ceño, se reunieron en circulo y empezaron a susurrar un montón de cosas, luego se voltearon hacia sus amigos que estaban pensando que hacer

-Les pagaran- dijo Miyako con seriedad y un poco de resignación

Los ojos de Kaoru, Butch y Yumiko se iluminaron que símbolos de billetes y cuando volvieron en si tenían una sonrisa de gato rison

-Aceptamos- casi gritan al unisono

-También habrá dulces- dijo Boomer viendo con una sonrisa inocente al mayor de sus hermanos

A los 2 rojitos les empezó a salir un hilito de baba por la boca, mierda sus amigos sabían sus puntos débiles, solo pudieron asentir como retrasados mientras pensaban en los dulces

-Por favor hazlo por mi- rogó Brushy con cara de perrito herido bajo lluvia mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de su amigo

Brad intento no verla, pero era tan tierna no podía negarle algo a su amiga cuando ponía esa cara

-Lo haré- dijo en un suspiro de resignación

-KYYYYAAAAAA QUE EMOCIÓN- grito Brushy mientras salia del parque junto a todos sus amigos

Ya habían conseguido convencer a sus amigos, ahora lo difícil era encontrar a un niño(a) que cuidar, ya que la triste verdad es que no conocían a nadie que ocupase sus servicios y pues les toco hacerlo a la antigua, ir de puerta en puerta esperando que alguien estuviera lo suficientemente desesperado para contratar a 9 mocosos sin experiencia como niñeros

***1 hora de tocar puertas después***

-No tengo hijos, pero gracias- una joven pelirroja y de ojos verde con un sonrisa mas falsa que su joyería barata les cerro la puerta en la cara a los chicos

-Esa fue la numero 60- afirmo Yumiko cansada

-Y no he visto ni un solo dulce- se quejo Momoko sobando su hambriento estomago

-Ni dinero- Esta vez fue Butch que fulminó con la mirada a Miyako

-Paciencia, provemos en la siguiente casa- Miyako empezó a caminar mas rápido y con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Esta sera la última- ordeno Brick un poco impaciente

Quedaron enfrente la puerta naranja de una casa morada de dos pisos y Boomer toco la puerta que a los segundos fue abierta por una mujer de unos 35 años de tez blanca, cabello morado largo y ojos negros, estaba sonriente pero se notaba que estaba apurada

-Lo siento pero no como galletas, pero si quieren les doy dinero- la mujer agarro un fajo de dinero y ya se los iba a dar a los chicos, tres de ellos lo iban a aceptar de una vez, pero Boomer no los dejo hacerlo

-No vendemos galletas, somos niñeros ¿Necesita nuestros servicios?- el rubio sonrió ampliamente y la señora soltó un suspiro de alegría

-Si, llegaron justo a tiempo necesito que cuiden a mis dos hijas, pasen yo me llamo Rita- la mujer hizo que los chicos entraran y la siguieran a un cuarto naranja con detalles morados, donde había una cuna con una bebita de cabello morado y ojos negros que estaba dormida

-Que linda- a todas las chicas se les hicieron los de corazones al ver a esa beba tan linda, los chicos solo sonrieron

-Ella es Tikini ¿Quienes de ustedes la cuidaran?- pregunto Rita viendo con ternura a su hija

Todos se quedaron viendo unos a otros, descartaron de una vez a los verdes, los rojos no querían bebes chillones y Yumiko estaba solo por el dinero, por lo que todos señalaron a amarillos y azules que tenían una sonrisa en sus caras

-Perfecto aquí esta una lista con los que tienen que hacer- la mujer les entrego una lista kilométrica a los 4 y se retiro del cuarto junto a los otros

-Ok, tal vez si sea un poco complicado- Brushy vio la lista con terror mientras que Brad la veía con una cara de "te lo dije"

***En la sala***

-¿Y nosotros a quien cuidaremos?- pregunto Yumiko

-Oh, ustedes cuidaran a mi otra hija ya la voy a llamar, TÁMARA BAJA A CONOCER A TUS NIÑEROS- la mujer sonrió al escuchar como por la escalera bajaba alguien

-Aquí estoy mamá- la niña tenia unos 4 años, tenia los ojos lilas y el cabello morado, vestía con un suéter naranja y unos shorts blanco...Esperen ¿Por que se me hace tan conocida?...Mierda es Traviesa

Los héroes quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, no sabían que decir, les había tocado cuidar a un demonio, ya le iban a reclamar a la señora pero esta saco un fajo de dinero y decidieron callar

-Espero que esto sea suficiente, volveré en 4 horas, cuiden la bien y Támara...comportate- la mujer le entrego el dinero a Kaoru, agarro su bolso, beso a su hija y se fue dejando a los pobres en un infierno

-Ustedes son esos estúpidos súper héroes ¿Verdad?- la niña los quedo viendo de arriba para abajo un poco de asco

-¿A quien llamaste idiota mocosa?- Butch se trono los dedos de forma amenazante

-A ti verde moco, Agh además de idiota eres sordo y si me llamas mocosa otra vez lo pagaras- la niña tenia una sonrisa de superioridad y la voz de ultratumba que asusto un poco a los chicos

-Mira niñata, tu madre nos dejo a cargo y eso implica que tu nos tienes que obedecer- Brick se puso serio

-Y respetar- Momoko estaba un poco fastidiada

-Si mocosa- Kaoru con una sonrisa burlona recalco la palabra "mocosa"

-¿Enserio? Y si yo le digo a mi mamá como me trataron- dijo la niña con falsa inocencia confundiéndolos

-Pero nosotros no te hemos hecho nada- dijo Yumiko mientras la niña sonrió maliciosamente

-Snif mami fue horrible snif me pegaron snif y me jalaron el pelo snif BUAAAAAA- la niña empezó a llora y era súper convincente, parecía como si enserio le hubiesen hecho daño, solo pudieron verla con desprecio

-Y hasta donde yo se, mi madre les pago, por lo que se puede decir que ustedes son mis sirvientes- Traviesa, perdón Támara se subió de un golpe en la espalda de Butch y le empezó a golpear la cabeza mientras que el ojiverde batallaba para quitarsela de encima, cosa que hacia que la niña riese como psicópata (Koku: Esta muy Yo: no te metas en mi fic)

-No podría ser peor- todos estaban muy asustados

***Los niñeros de Tikini***

-BUAAAAAA BUAAAAAA-

-¿Podría ser mas insoportable esa niña?- Brad estaba frustrado, desde que Rita se fue la beba empezó a llorar y no importaba que hacia seguía chillando

-No digas eso, tal vez tiene hambre o se ensucio el pañal- Miyako revisaba a la niña en todos los sentidos

Boomer se había quemado la boca al revisar la leche y Brushy estaba dándole un montón de peluches a la bebé para que se calmase

-Brad sostén un segundo a la niña- Miyako le entrego la bebe al castaño y empezó a revisar la lista

La beba empezó a toser llamando la atención de todos, pero no era nada grave solo necesitaba vomitarle encima a Brad para luego empezar a reir

-Ok, si podía ser mas insoportable- Brad tenia el ceño fruncido mientras Brushy le limpiaba el vomito con un pañuelo

***Con la pequeña demonio***

Se podía ser que la situación era "chistosa", Brick estaba vestido de maid neko mientras que abanicaba con una hoja de palmera a la ojilila y del otro lado estaba Yumiko haciendo lo mismo pero ella estaba disfrazada de oso de peluche, Kaoru le servía de silla, Butch intentaba no incendiar la cocina al hacerle un sándwich y la pelirroja, bueno ella estaba en la peor situación, ya que a la niña se le antojo jugar dardos y Momoko era el blanco por suerte la niña no tenia buena puntería

-AAAH ese casi me da- lloriqueo Momoko viendo como un dardo casi es clavado en su ojo

-No llores y deja de moverte- dijo Támara frustrada levantándose de Kaoru (asegurándose de pisarle la mano) para recoger el dardo

-Aquí esta tu sándwich- gruño Butch dejando el plato sobre una mesita, por alguna razón el azabache tenia algunas cortaduras y quemaduras en segundo grado

-Ya te tardabas moco verde- la niña le dio un mordisco al sándwich para luego escupirlo sobre Brick- sabe horrible

A todos ya les había salido mas de una vena en el frente y estaban a punto de asesinar a esa niñata

-YA NO LO SOPORTO, LA VOY A MATAR, POWERED BUTTERCUP- Kaoru estaba roja de rabia y sostenía el martillo con una sonrisa maléfica, empezó a correr a donde estaba la niña, por suerte estaban sus amigos para detenerla, pero admitamoslo es Kaoru y esta molesta, apenas podían sostenerla

-Jajaja NAUGHTY TÁMARA, ahora llamenme TRAVIESA- Traviesa empezó a volar por todos lados siendo perseguida por Kaoru que era perseguida por sus amigo, no se sabe como salieron de la casa y empezaron a disparar esferas de energías

-KAORU DEJALA- ordeno Momoko viendo como la ojiverde disparaba una esfera que la mocosa morada esquivo por poco

-KAORU GOLPEALA CON TU MARTILLO- pidieron los otros 3 con una sonrisa vengativa siendo fulminados con la mirada por unos ojos rosas

***Con la beba linda***

La niña había dejado de llorar y hasta se había dormido y todo por el simple hecho de que habían encontrado lo que la hacia feliz...que Brad fuese lastimado

-Los bebes me odian- se quejo Brad con un filete en cada ojo y muchas benditas en todo el cuerpo

-Amigo, no te odia le pareces gracioso, hasta se podría decir que le agradas- intento animarlo Boomer dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro

-Aja como digas- Brad se quito los filetes y rodó los ojos y busco con la mirada algo- ¿Donde están las chicas?- pregunto curioso

Boomer señalo una pila de peluches donde las 2 chicas dormían plácidamente, la verdad es que se veían muy tiernas

-No les fue tan fácil- comento el ojiazul

-A mi tampoco, pero me divertí- admitió el ojimiel con una leve sonrisa al ver a su amiga dormir

***En el piso de abajo***

-SUELTENME PARA MATARLA- gritaba Traviesa mientras era sostenida por los rojitos , tenía algunos raspones y la ropa rasgada pero aun tenia esa sonrisa malvada

-Intentalo niñata- la reto nuestra verdecita con una sonrisa burlona mientras era sostenida por Butch y Yumiko ya estaba un poco mas calmada y era mas fácil de retener, también estaba un poco raspada

-Ya calmense esta apunto de llegar Rita- recordó Yumiko sería

Las 2 chicas vieron a Yumiko y luego la puerta y no dudaron ni un segundo en destransformarse y acomodarse la ropa, mientras el resto suspiraban cansados

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Miyako bajando con la bebe en brazos, seguida de los otros que estaban arriba

-Esperen ¿Ella no es..- Brushy quedó viendo a la niña asombrada

-Si- respondió Brick adelantándose a la pregunta

Brad iba a comentar algo pero la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a la sonriente señora de ojos negros

-Ya llegue, ¿Todo esta bien?- pregunto agarrando a la bebé en sus brazos, todos quedaron viendo a la ojirosa

-Si, todo...bien-respondió con una sonrisa forzada Momoko

-Mamá me divertí muchísimo- afirmo la ojilila abrazando las piernas de su progenitora

-En ese caso, chicos ¿Me darían su numero para llamarlos en otra ocasión?- pregunto la mujer sonriente

-¡No!- gritaron todos al unisono asustados para luego salir corriendo dejando a la señora confundida

Y así los 9 amigos volvieron a sus casas mas cansados que de costumbres y acordando no volver a escuchar a Boomer

Yo: Bueno ya termine, creo que me tarde mucho y me disculpo por eso

Koku: Verte escribir es divertido, me haces reír mucho

Yo: Gracias no eres tan criticón como los otros pero ahora es hora de responder reviews

Laura249: si se lo gano jijiji, que bien que te gusto, tomare tus gustos en cuenta y gracias por lo babosos besos y los abrazos

Yolotsin Xochitl: Tienes razón faltan ellos y ahora Ken sufrirá uajaja uajaja, y si habrá muchas mas peleas y no la sombra no es "Él" y gracias por tus buenos deseos

Phany: Que bien que te gusto y si pobres lo amarillos pero nosotras disfrutamos ese beso Jijiji y si mas adelante lo mas seguro le hago un pretendiente para que tenga a alguien que le cuide los gatos XD y gracias por apoyarme en mis otras historias

Sonia Maria797: Que bien que te rías ese el objetivo y gracias por decir que mi historia es buena y si yo quisiese que me despertaran así, y si pobre Momoko nadie merece ser atropellado por Kaoru y Brad Jiji

Jade: Es un placer responderte y que bien que te allá gustado el beso, en realidad no planeaba que se basaran pero a ultimo momento se me ocurrió

Yo: Creó que nunca había tenido tantos review en un solo capitulo, estoy muy feliz

Koku: Pues felicidades MAMÁ ¿Quieres subirte al árbol de mangos y que bajemos los mas maduros?

Yo: SI, me encanta el mango *u* ...pero no me llames mamá, bueno lectores espero que hallan disfrutado este capitulo, nos leemos pronto bey bey

PD 1: Mi hermana me jode por que escribo bey bey en vez de bye bye, por lo que mi hermana me dice que aclare que si se como se escribe (soy campeona de deletreo en ingles ¿Como no voy a saberlo?) pero a mi me gusta escribirlo así ;-)

PD 2: Les aviso (Por si leyeron la historia) que voy a hacer 2 capítulos mas de "Te amo amiga" ya que 3 lindas personitas me dieron ganas de seguirla 3


End file.
